At A Loss for Words
by Mabudachi-Luver
Summary: Hatori and Tohru are in love... Ha! I finally updated... here's to chapter 18....
1. Chapter 1

At a Loss for Words

_Dear sweet Tohru. You have brought so much light into all of our lives. Everyone loves you with all of their hearts. You are so very wonderful in every possible way. I know that you are the one to break the curse. You are that one person who can save us all. And save us all you shall, in time. For now, you can only fill our hearts with joy when ever you're around. Especially me. You have shown me that I still have something to live for outside of this hell I'm living. You have shown me the path to true happiness, and for that, I love you. More that you will ever know..._

Hatori was tired of walking. It wasn't a long treck to Shigure's but it was long enough. He had decided not to drive, he would never know why, but he did. He didn't really know why he was going to the dog's house either, but he was. For all he knew, no one was home, but maybe not, someone could have been there. Like, Tohru maybe...

The dragon smirked at himself. 'Of course, she will be there alone...' he thought. 'Waiting for you. She knew that you were on your way, so she made a wonderful candle-light meal, got dressed up, and is now awaiting your presence.'

"Idiot," he said to himself and began fumbling in his pocket for a cigarette, finding nothing. He groaned loudly and tightened his coat around himself. 'Ah, this has been a terrible day all around...and now, I'm rediculously walking down a dirt path in the freezing cold, wishing for the heat of my car. And I have cigarettes in there too...'

Hatori thought for a long moment about going back, but by the time he turned his attention back to the task at hand, he realized that he was already over half-way there, so he pushed on; soon finding a little bundled up onigiri walking in front of him, carrying far more than she could handle.

Hatori jogged to catch up to her, earning a squeak of surprise when he finally got to her side. "Let me help you," he said, taking two of her bags.

"Oh, thank you very much Hatori. I wasn't aware of you visiting today," she said, grateful to have someone helping her. "No one knew, I decided that it was time for a visit, so I just came," he replied, looking down at her.

"It's pleasent," Tohru said after a long, happy silence.

"Pardon?"

"You not smoking, it's a good sign...maybe Ayame's constant badgering about it is finally getting to you deep down..." She smiled at him and he looked quickly to the ground below him.

"I, um, forgot to bring them. I thought they were in my jacket, but-"

"Maybe your cousin paid a visit to your jacket and took them..."

Hatori looked back to Tohru. 'No, he wouldn't have done that without paying me a visit as well, but I'd never say that something you say is wrong...at least, not something as cute as that.' Hatori mentally kicked himself...

"Maybe," he smiled back, lost in her beautiful face. She was looking back at him still, with that adorable little Tohru smile of hers, making his very soul giggle with excitement.

Then, the worst possible thing happened, Hatori tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

"OH HATORI, ARE YOU OK?" Tohru frantically knelt beside him.

Hatori released the bags he was still holding and rolled onto his back. "Ow," he groaned, putting his hands to his stinging forehead.

"AH! Hatori, you're bleeding!"

He looked at her sluggishly, wondering how stupid he must look to her. "No," he said slowly. "I'll be alright..." He looked at the dirt around him and got up painfully.

"We have to get you back to Shigure's right away," Tohru said taking the bags Hatori had before, then taking his arm and pulling him away.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea about all of this, I'm alright," Hatori mumbled.

"No no no! This is very serious, we need to clean you up right away!"

Tohru and Hatori made it to Shigure's in record time, Tohru telling Hatori that it would be ok the entire way.

Once they were inside, shoes were removed, groceries were thrown, and Hatori was drug around to the upstairs bathroom.

"I can do this myself, I am a doctor," he said as Tohru wet a cloth and cleaned the scapes on Hatori's forehead.

"I know, but, I...want to do it, for you," she replied.

'That was a bit nerve wracking...' Tohru thought.

'But why," Hatori finished.

"If you wish to see Shigure, he's not here. He, Yuki and Kyo had some family business to attend to," Tohru said as she worked on tucking Hatori's bangs behind his ear, but failing miserably.

"I don't really want to see _anyone_, I just, decided that I should come and make sure you are doing well," Hatori said as Tohru stood before him.

"I'll be right back," she said, rushing into the hall, coming back a few seconds later with something pink and shiny in her hand.

"What is that," Hatori asked.

"A hair clip," Tohru replied, pinning the dark hair out of Hatori's face. "There, now isn't that better," she asked with a giggle.

"If it makes the job easier for you..."

"You look so h...nice with your hair back," Tohru said. Hatori almost winced, wondering what she almost said. "Especially with the pink, it brings out your features..." Tohru added.

"Thank you-"

"Oh, I wish I had a camera, you look so wonderful..."

Hatori sighed and Tohru calmed down. She ended her duty with a nice band-aid just below Hatori's hairline with a quick nod, followed by a smile.

"Finished," she said happily, admiring her work.

"Are you going to put the groceries away," Hatori asked nervously as he realized Tohru was almost sitting in his lap.

"YEP! Just as soon as I'm done with you."

'Did that sound suggestive,' Tohru wondered with wide eyes.

"What do you have left to do," Hatori asked, confused.

"Well, I have to...um..."

'Why is the air so thick? Breathe, breathe, I CAN'T BREATHE," Tohru said to herself.

'Oh...please no, this won't end well, will it? WILL IT?'

"You have to..."

Tohru quickly kissed Hatori's lips, "get better soon..." And rushed out the door.

Hatori stood, trying to imagion Tohru's reasonings for kissing him. It would have been different if it was on the cheek or something, but never on the lips...

'Maybe,' Hatori said to himself. 'No, don't even think that, for one thing, she's too young, and, well, just no...'

Hatori turned and looked at his image in the mirror, then chuckled lightly. "I look...nice," he said, then shook his head. "No, I don't look nice at all, but if she says I do, then I'm not one to argue..." And with that, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaiming! Still not my characters!_**

Chapter Two...

Tohru listened to Hatori's steps go from the ceiling, down the stairs and to the floor behind her. She could feel his eyes on her as she put the random things in their place.

"Hatori," she finally said, feeling the floor vibrate a little when he jumped. "Would you like something for lunch?"

"Yes," he replied, still wondering how she knew he was behind her. "That would be quite nice..."

"Anything particular you have in mind?"

"No, anything you make would be just wonderful."

"Ok, how about some...chicken flavored ramen?" Tohru turned and smiled at Hatori's pink barrette.

"That will be great, I'll go and wait, is that alright?" Hatori eyed her carefully, trying to find the reason for her smile. But came up with nothing as Tohru nodded.

"I will be there in a few minutes, would you like some tea or something to drink?"

"Tea will be great, thank you." With that, he left the kitchen, making his way to the porch. 'I wonder if she'll find me out here,' he wondered.

-------------

Seven and a half minutes later, Tohru came out with two bowls in hand. Hatori stood to take one, giving her a smirk, which was as good as a smile from Hatori.

"I hope it's alright that I left the door open when I came out," he said softly as they sat down.

"Oh yes, that's fine," was Tohru's reply before she started sucking down the long noodles.

Hatori looked at her one last time before--"OH! I FORGOT YOUR TEA!" Tohru jumped up, almost throwing her bowl down.

"It's quite alright-"

"But you asked for it and I forgot, I'm sorry, I'll get it for you right now," she started walking inside.

"No, wait," Tohru turned around as Hatori stood up. "It's really not necessary, the tea, I mean. Thank you, but I will be fine without it. Please, sit down, and enjoy your lunch."

Tohru nodded and stepped out of the doorway, then smiled again.

"What," Hatori asked as she moved in on him.

"I, um...I'm sorry for earlier, when we were in the bathroom," Tohru said quietly with a blush. "I don't know what came over me, but I hope that nothing changes between us-" Hatori interrupted the nervous Tohru with a kiss. "H-Hatori," she whispered once they'd separated.

"Nothing will ever change, you know that, don't you?"

"I guess I do..."

"Good, now, lets eat, and afterwards you can make my tea, alright?" He turned and was about to sit back down, but Tohru took his wrist.

"Yes, but um, Hatori?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, when you kissed me, just now, I want you to know that...I, liked it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if, maybe we could do it again sometime...I mean, if you want to, of course. So, I'm not saying that you have to, if it's not something you want to do but I-"

"Tohru..."

"Yes?"

"How long are Shigure and the boys gone for?"

"The night...why?"

Hatori slid his hand into hers and truly smiled, making Tohru blush. "I was wondering if you would mind cooking up a nice candle-light dinner for the two of us, maybe we can-"

"OH! That is such a wonderful idea Hatori! I know, we can have some stew, I hope you don't mind that it's from yesterday. I mean, it's still really good, and there's a lot left, so it would be great to just heat up. How does that sound Hatori?"

"Well, I think it sounds great. And, next time you decide to say so much, you should take a breath once in a while, alright?"

"Of course Hatori, oh, would you like your tea now?"

"Um, no, I think I'll pass on tea for now," Hatori sat down, followed by Tohru. "Thank you for lunch, it's quite good."

"Oh," Tohru blushed again and looked at Hatori as he took a bite from his bowl. "Well, it's only noodles, so it's nothing that great, but I guess if you like it, then, it must be ok."

Hatori took Tohru's hand, but she drew it backand started laughing. "What," Hatori asked, a bit hurt.

Tohru reached up and pulled the barrette out of his hair before taking his hand again. "Oh," Hatori replied, putting his lunch on the porch.

"Ha-tori?"

"Yes..."

"Would now be a good time to kiss again?" Hatori mentally started kicking Tohru, hard.

"If you want to," he replied instead, leaning closer to her.

"I do..." she said quietly, filling the void between their bodies.

"Well, then, lets..." Hatori put his free hand on Tohru's hip and kissed her soundly. Tohru moaned lightly, allowing Hatori the chance to explore her mouth, just a little, letting Tohru overcome her fears slowly.

"Hatori," Tohru said as they walked into the house.

"Yes?"

"We should do _that_ when we kiss from now on."

"...Alright..."

§§§§---§§§§

**_Tohru knows how to ruin moments I think...ok, this very well could be the last chapter, unless I get a good dinner idea, but I highly doubt that will happen. OK R&R YAY!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bah--Fruits Basket isn't mine, therefore, no one and nothing in this story is mine but the story itself...for now dot dot dot _**

Chapter Three

Hatori and Tohru spent most of their day talking and holding hands. Tohru seemed to do most of the talking, not that Hatori minded, though. He was quite happy to listen to the details of his young lover's life.

As Tohru rambled on about school, Hatori nibbled on rice crackers and sipped from a cup of tea. Hatori leaned back against the wall, until Tohru's fingers twitched between his own, causing him to look down at them. Tohru stopped talking for a moment to glance at the wall clock.

"Oh Hatori, I should start on dinner, are you ready to eat," she asked.

"As long as you are..."

"Well I am, and I have to find something to eat along with the stew, like maybe...some octopus. Oh, and a fruit, will an orange be ok?"

"That sounds wonderful. You never told me...what kind of stew are we having?"

"Clam, it's actually a Chinese recipe, but if you don't like clam, I can make something else," Tohru said standing up.

"No, I like clam stew." Tohru tried to walk away, but Hatori refused to release her hand.

"Hatori, I have to start on dinner," she said pulling his arm.

"I don't want you to leave yet." Hatori pulled Tohru closer as she struggled more to get away from him.

"Then stand up and come with me!" Hatori gave her a coy look and she stopped resistiong. "I really need to start on the food so we can eat before it becomes too late."

"Dinner can wait another minute. I want to enjoy your company just a little longer. Would you like me to help you cook dinner?" Tohru bent down and kissed his forehead.

"No, no, no, you don't need to trouble yourself, I can handle it. If you like, you may take a bath and get ready for our _romantic dinner..._I will change and get cleaned up once everything is done," Tohru said and once again tried to pull Hatori to his feet.

"Well, a bath does sound intriguing, but it doesn't seem very fair to you-"

"No, it's fine, really, I insist that you go bathe; then when you are done, dinner will be ready, alright?"

Hatori nodded and stood up, giving Tohru a quick kiss before heading towards the washroom. Tohru slowly walked into the kitchen, placing everything necessary for the meal on the counter before rushing upstairs and changing.

Hatori slowly relaxed into the bath, listening as Tohru made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He couldn't help but think about the meal that lay ahead.

He had always loved Tohru's cooking, she was like that perfect grandmother who cooked the huge meals during holidays for the family. He was quite jealous of Shigure for getting these wonderful meals constantly, not that he would tell anyone though.

Hatori's nightly meals of ramen and cigarettes tied him over until morning, but Tohru's meals lasted for weeks, or so it seemed...

For a long while, Hatori felt like he could have fallen asleep quite easily, being more relaxed than he had been in years. The reason was that he had no obligations, no one to care for, no little things to worry about doing, and a wonderful evening ahead. Nothing in the world could ever compete to how he was feeling.

Hatori eventually got out of the water and dressed himself, then proceeded into the hallway where he met a quite dazzling Tohru. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. It wasn't her clothes; she hadn't done anything yet, so that wasn't it; no make up; her hair was down. Then he saw it and almost gasped, it was the lip-gloss.

'Dark, wet, and glittery...her friends probably bought it for her,' Hatori mused.

"Are you ready to eat...Ha'ri," Tohru asked with an amused look on her face. Hatori simply nodded and Tohru took his hand and led him to the kotasu, where their food was waiting.

Hatori sat down as Tohru lit the candles. After she sat down across from him, a few astranged words were exchanged, followed by Hatori looking into his bowl.

"Is it not to your liking," Tohru asked worriedly, looking over the plate of sliced orange.

"No, it's quite wonderful actually, I was just, thinking..."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"Well, I remember once, Kana and I went out, to a Chinese restaurant...she ordered Clam stew." He chuckled once and smiled. "It was our fourth date..." Tohru couldn't help but watch him as he recalled that day. Then, as if he never had thought about it, Hatori shrugged lightly and started eating.

"I'm sorry," Tohru proclaimed.

"Sorry for what?"

"For what happened with Kana. It...it wasn't right, what happened, none of it was. I know there is nothing for me to be sorry for because I can never help it, but I'm still sorry. More often than not, bad things happen to good people, and you, Ha'ri, are a great person, so bad things are always happening to you it seems."

"...I don't see it that way. I have a lot of good things that happen in my life; just, the bad things stand out more than the good ones. You, Tohru, are the best thing to happen to me, and this entire family, ever. In the days of Kana, she was the best thing to happen to me, and maybe still is, but for now, you are at the top for all of us. For that I thank you."

Tohru blushed wildly when she looked up and saw Hatori smiling at her. His silly but wonderful grin threw a new emotion into her body. At that moment, after hearing those words and seeing that smile, Tohru was possitively in love with this man.

Once almost all signs of the food were gone, leaving behind empty dishes and three slices of orange, the two just stared at each other. Hatori smirking and Tohru blushing, it was utter bliss.

Hatori reached out and took a slice of the orange, bringing it slowly to his lips and savoring the tangy-sweet taste.

"Shigure says that you, him, and Ayame really enjoy oranges, is that true?"

Hatori swollowed his fruit and chuckled. "Well," he replied. "We _Mubadachi_ are quite well known for our excellent tastes in women, sugary snacks, and oranges. At least, we _were_ known for it, so I suppose that we have to like oranges. I know I do, and always have. Shigure and Ayame still do, but I remember when they didn't, but that was when we all first became friends..."

Tohru sat intently, ready to hear the story of the three coming together, but it never came. Instead, Hatori ate another piece of the once glorious orange and basked in the comfortable silence that was filling the house.

"...Hatori, um, I think, that...I...love you. Well, I don't think, I'm pretty sure about it, and well, you're a nice, handsome man, and I um..." She looked at the worried look on Hatori's face and said, "I need to calm down, don't I?"

"Not necessarily, it's alright to get nervous. You just have an eccentric way of doing it...But, on a different note, I would like to say that I love you, too, but I don't want...I don't know what I want. Maybe I do love you, it's just not something I'm ready to say yet, ok?" Tohru solemnly nodded and took the last trace of the orange into her tiny fingers, tearing it in half.

"I understand," she said happily, surprising Hatori...again.

'How can she be happywhen I just can't I can't tell her I love heryet,' he wondered

"Would you like to share the last slice of orange with me?"

"Um, no, you may have it...would it be unacceptable for me to spend the night here? Not to sound strange or perverted like Shigure, but to just stay-"

"Hatori," Tohru interrupted. "You can stay if you want..."

"Thank you, I'll help with the dishes," he said standing.

"No, I'll get them, you should just take it easy, you work constantly, so this little break should be good for you. Just relax while you're here, ok?"

Hatori smiled as Tohru stood and took a few dishes into the kitchen before returning to get more, which Hatori helped her carry, much to her grief.

"So," Tohru said, once the dishes had been cleaned, dried, and put away. "What are our sleeping arrangements going to be?"

Hatori's blush was deeper than Tohru's.

* * *

_**Yay, well that was fun to write, it took forever because I really wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing, and I kept getting EXTREMELY distracted. Hope you enjoy, I may continue on, I'm getting to like where this is going...let me know what you think... THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED I FEEL LOVED**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I've decided that we need some OOCidness now, because this story is going to be bland if we don't get a big dose of it... **_

_**I'll try to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but what would a fanfic be if we didn't make the people in them different...Don't hate me, it is my story and if I want people to be better, then they will be, even if it's just in my opinion.**_

**_MUST PROCLAIM: ... I still don't own Furuba..._**

_ok, on with my craptastic story..._

* * *

Chapter Four

**_FLASHBACK!_**

_"So," Tohru said, once the dishes had been cleaned, dried, and put away. "What are our sleeping arrangements going to be?" _

_Hatori's blush was deeper than Tohru's._

"Um...I'll probably just sleep in Shigure's room," Hatori replied once he had re-composed himself after Tohru's innocent but not question. 'If I can find his bed,' he finished in his mind.

"Oh, well, will that be ok for you?"

"Yes, Shigure's room will be fine, it's not like he's going to be in it tonight..."

"You're right...But first, let me make sure you can get into his room. Then we can talk about you spending the night in there. Just stay right here and I'll check."

So, Tohru left the room and Hatori leaned back, against the wall. 'It's funny that she thought the same thing that I did,' he thought with a small upturn in his lips. Then scowled, 'how does she know that Shigure's room is always unclean!'

Tohru carefully slid the door to Shigure's room open, staring intently on the floor, seemingly waiting for something to come out of the mess and attack her. Thankfully (and quite surprisingly), nothing did, so she proceeded to place things aside and try to clean up a little.

After a few minutes, Hatori came to a stop at the door frame and watched Tohru's frantic attempt at tidying up. "Um, you don't have to clean the entire room," he said quietly.

"Huh?" Tohru turned around and looked at him.

"I said you don't have to clean the whole room, I'm not going to spend time on the floor, just in his bed."

"Oh, well, I thought that I should make it look half-way decent at least-"

"It's a very nice gesture, but I only need the bed, and that part I can take care of, alright Tohru?"

"Yes, but, you can't even walk around in here, I'll at least get you-"

"Tohru, thank you very much, but this will be fine as is," Hatori smiled graciously and took Tohru's hand as she tried to pick a piece of paper off the floor.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're comfortable enough to get a good night's sleep."

"Don't worry, I will, the state of the room is no matter to me, so please, don't worry about it any longer."

Tohru opened her mouth to voice her opinion once more, but closed it in defeat. If Hatori didn't think she should worry about it, then she wouldn't. He was going to stay in here, not her, so if he didn't mind the room being messy then she would let it be.

"That's better," he said and kissed her softly. "Now, is there anything you would like to do before we turn in for the night," he asked, not trying to sound suggestive. But the look on Tohru's face told him that he should have tried a little harder.

"Um...w-what s-sort of things d-did you have in m-mind," she wailed out with the look of 'EHH' still on her face.

"Er, ah, well, I was thinking of um, maybe um..." Hatori couldn't think of anything to do. The thought of a walk crossed his mind, but it was too late to do that, he thought about more talking, but that would be one-sided and she may be bored with talking, so as his inner thoughts rambled on, he continued his mindless mumbling, waiting for his brain to come up with an answer.

"We could um, just sit here and do nothing for the time being," Tohru suggested, looking for something to break the awkward feelings they were both obviously having.

"Just...sit here and do, nothing?"

"Well...yes!" Tohru sat on the floor just behind the threshold of the room, still holding Hatori's hand.

"Oh, well, um, I guess that's a...nice idea." With that, Hatori sat down, too.

And so, the two sat on the floor, staring at one another, afraid to make a sound until Tohru remembered something, "Hatori..." She crawled forward and Hatori's eyes grew wide as she came almost into his lap.

"Y-yes?"

"I almost forgot, we really should check on your injury."

"My what?...OH, I wouldn't call it an injury, maybe a scrape..."

"Well, either way, we need to have a look at it. Hold still-"

"HUH-" Tohru ripped off the bandage, pulling a few stray hairs along with it, making Hatori close his eyes tight and shrink down. "Ow," he said meekly.

"Oh, that didn't hurt," Tohru said as she lifted his bangs and looked closely at Hatori's forehead.

Hatori just stared at her in wonder as her nose almost came in contact with him. "Are you close enough," he asked.

"No, I can't see it..."

"Can't see what?"

"Your zodiac form..."

Hatori bust into laugher and Tohru rocked back on her heals to look at him with a concerned stare. Hatori slowly shook his head while trying to conceal his laughter. "I'm sorry, you just amaze me sometimes..." he said after his laughing was finally able to subside.

Tohru tilted her head, realizing that she just saw Hatori laughing. Then she smiled brightly and asked, "how so?"

"My zodiac form is not inside of me, I am my zodiac." He chuckled once.

"Oh, well, at least I got to hear you laugh...and, your _scrape_ is healing."

"How can you tell so soon?"

"Well, because I am a woman, we know these kind of things..." Tohru looked quite satisfied with herself, so Hatori let her be.

"I suppose, now that we have all of that taken care of, I will go to bed now, I'm quite tired and, I don't want you trying to look for my zodiac form anymore, alright?"

Tohru looked at the floor and blushed. "That sounds great."

So, Hatori let Tohru off with one of her favorite kisses and entered Shigure's room. He got into the bed, only bothering to remove his shirt, which he did on the way over. He kicked the few random books from the blankets and fell asleep.

Tohru, on the other hand, took a nice, long bath. She laid her head against the porcelain edge and relaxed. After a few times of almost losing her consious state of mind, Tohru decided that it was best to get out before she fell asleep and drowned.

Once she was done dressing in flowery pajamas, taking some good looks at herself in the mirror, and making sure the house was locked up, Tohru went off to bed as well.

* * *

_**Tee Hee, I have finished chapter IV, at last...Once again, my thanks goes out to those of you who read and review, or just read, it's all good in my tiny brain...hope you enjoy this one, even though it's EXTREMELY short.,.,.,.,.,., next chapter---Shigure comes home with Kyo and Yuki...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok, here's chapter 5... and the best part is that this was only going to be a oneshot. Way to go me... ok, it has a few funny moments but it's still wonderfully craptastic.**_

_**And, sadly I still don't own Furuba...yet...j/k fyi...**_

Chapter Five

Hatori awoke very fatigued. He was so tired, he didn't even bother to open his eyes. Then he realized what had ended his slumber; something was holding his hand in a warm liquid. He didn't think anything of it and was about to fall asleep again until he heard a familiar snicker.

Hatori's eyes shot open, landing his stare in the face of Shigure. "DAH!" He yelled, yanking his hand out of Shigure's grasp as he sat up in the bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Ha'ri, how are you," Shigure asked, a mischeivious smile still on his face.

"Good I guess, what are you..." he looked over the edge of the bed at the bowl of water. "Ha ha, very funny. But your rediculous snickering ruined it for you." Shigure sat back on his butt and stared at Hatori. "Is breakfast ready," Hatori asked, getting out of the bed and looking for his shirt.

"Actually, I think it may be a little bit late for breakfast..."

"Why, what time is it?" Shigure stood up while Hatori slid on his shirt.

"Almost two thirty..."

"WHAT?"

"Yes Ha'ri...what were you and my lovely flower doing last night that would cause you to sleep in so late?"

"...Nothing, why would you even suggest something like that," Hatori asked, blushing slightly.

"No reason, it just seems a little strange that when I went out with the boys for the night you would come over and stay with Tohru..ALONE."

"It isn't like that, and you know it!"

"If you say so..." Shigure tip-toed out of the room with a giggle, leaving Hatori to brood.

Eventually, Hatori came downstairs, running into Tohru, not literally though...

"Oh! Hatori, you're finally up," she said in an overly happy voice.

"Yes, I apologize for sleeping so late, I guess I haven't been sleeping much lately and it caught up with me last night."

"Don't apologize! I'm happy that you got the rest your body needed."

"Well, I didn't really get as much as I would have liked,but it was better than nothing I suppose."

"That is a good thing, would you like a late breakfast?"

"Um, no, I need to get back home soon, so there won't be time for me to eat," Hatori said as Tohru slipped her hand carefully into his.

"I will at least make you something to take along, and, I was wondering if, maybe, I could take you home..." Tohru smiled once again as Yuki walked in to the hall.

"Good afternoon Yuki," Hatori greeted softly as Yuki's eyes traveled down to the two hands grasping each other.

"Hello Hatori...to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I...don't really have an answer for that..."

"I see...well, I'll let you be then." Yuki started walking away until Tohru called him back.

"Um, Yuki..." He quickly turned around. "You never told me where Shigure took you and Kyo last night..."

Yuki scoffed slightly with a quick grin as Kyo turned up and answered for him. "That damn dog took us to a writers' convention and told everyone there that the damn rat and I were lovers and were to be the main characters of his newest book!"

Tohru looked up at Hatori, almost hearing the laughter in his mind, and giggled a little herself, recieving angry looks from Yuki and Kyo.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just, a little expected from Shigure. How ever did he get you to even go to the convention?"

"He said, um," Kyo began.

Yuki shook his head and finished Kyo's thought, "Shigure said that he would tell the family that Kyo and I were in love if we didn't go away with him...and well, we just can't have people that we know thinking wrongly about us."

Tohru giggled once again as the two stalked off. "Well," she said to Hatori. "...Lets get you a nice snack."

As Tohru busily made him a sandwich, Hatori tried to smooth down his hair. He was failing miserably until Tohru took his hands and smiled softly. "Your hair looks really good when it isn't perfect," she said and Hatori stopped fusing about the scruff. She handed him a plastic-wrapped sandwhich.

"Thank you Tohru...you are to good for me," he said, the last part barely audible as he cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. Tohru gave a quick grin against his lips before shyly kissing him back.

The two were so into the moment, they didn't hear Shigure giggling beside them until he tapped Hatori's shoulder and put on an angry face.

"What?" Hatori broke the kiss to glare at Shigure.

"How could you Ha'ri," Shigure asked dramatically, holding several books to his chest.

"What?"

"You had savagely strewn my books upon the floor while you andthe beautiful Tohruwere in my bed!" Tohru's eyes widened prefusely and she was about to say something, the blush quite evident on her face, but Hatori spoke for her.

"We didn't do anything! Why don't you believe me!" Hatori said, annoyed, using his hands to further illustrate his point.

Shigure gave a snicker and pranced out of the kitchen, having achieved his goal. Hatori knew that Shigure was trying to get on his nerves from the start, but couldn't control himself when it came to the ever annoying dog.

"Oh, Shigure," Hatori called and Shigure turned around quickly. "Fyi, I _threw_ the books off of your bed while I was awake..."

Shigure gave a slight pout and slowly walked away.

"Well," Hatori said to the still blushing Tohru. "Are you ready to leave now?"

Tohru nodded and took his hand as they walked into the hall. "Um, should we tell them that I'm going with you?"

"Maybe...I'll tell Shigure, wait here, alright?" He kissed her hand and walked off to the dog's room.

"Shigure..." He opened the door to find Shigure sitting on his bed smiling.

"Hmm?"

"Tohru is going to walk home with me. What's wrong with you?" Hatori walked into the room and sat down beside Shigure.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering how Yuki and Kyo are going to take the news of you two being together..."

"That's not all of it, tell me what you're really thinking about."

"Akito..."

"I'm sorry, it's far too soon to worry about this yet, you two go on, have your fun..." Shigure got up and walked out to talk to Tohru.

When Hatori got out to them, Shigure was grinning stupidly and Tohru was blushing again. He mentally killed Shigure and took Tohru's hand, leading her away from the pervert.

"What did Shigure say to you before we left?" Hatori and Tohru were walking down the path from Shigure's house, hand in hand, Tohru was still blushing.

"Well, he said that...um, we should be sure to...have...safe sex." Hatori looked down at her. Poor innocent Tohru, she was put through more in one day than one person should have to go through in a lifetime.

"I don't think that you and I have to worry about that for a while..." 'If ever,' he thought.

Of course Hatori loved Tohru, but he had the common sense to know that they would probably never be in an intimate relationship. She had so many younger, nicer, more loving, and uncursed options out there, and she could probably have any of them that she wanted.

Hatori knew that he was going to be a short lived boyfriend, but no matter how short or unapproved his time with her would be, he would surely make the best of it, for both of them...

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Hatori gave her a questioning look. "I mean I'm almost eighteen now and I'll graduate soon, so, well...I don't know, don't pay an attention to me."

Hatori stopped walking and looked into Tohru's eyes. Then, having eaten his sandwhich before they were even out of the house, Hatori took Tohru's free hand and kissed her forehead. "Are you saying that you would like to...stay with me?"

Tohru blushed and looked at the ground. "Yes..." she whispered, then looked back into his eyes. "But, I mean, if you don't want to stay with _me_ then I understand and we don't have to do this. Well, not _this_, but, this relationship. If you want us to break up, then just say so, I won't think any different of you, we would still be friends, and..." She smiled before going any further.

"I'm saying that I kissed you yesterday in the bathroom because, I do want to have an ongoing relationship with you, but I would understand if you don't feel the same."

"Tohru," Hatori said before kissing her sweetly. "It's not a matter of me not wanting us to be together, I just thought that you would enjoy exploring other options. There are _a lot_ of much better guys out there and I'd be fine with itif you would rather be with them."

"Hatori, I want to be with you...so lets drop it and be together forever."

Hatori smiled and kissed her again. "Ok, lets be together, forever..."

* * *

**_I think that would be a great ending, but I don't know yet. My wonderful reviewers shall tell me what to do. BTW! Thank you so much for reviewing and even reading, it makes me VERY happy. _**

**_On a completely different note, I was listening to 'Get in Line' by BNL, and for some reason, it really reminds me of Hatori, but ok. _**

**_Review and tell me if I should end it, or continue on..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok, short chapter, but still, that's two in one day BE HAPPY... I have decided to continue the story, for a little while at least, um, this chapter is mostly a conversationing thing. But still, without it, no one would know what is going on, so enjoy it as best you can..._**

**_FB ain't mine..._**

Chapter Six

Once the gates of the estate were in sight, Hatori stopped and looked at Tohru with a saddened expression. "I think we should part here," he said. "We don't need anyone to see us together and become suspicious. I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no, it's ok, I understand. I had a lot of fun with you Hatori. It's kind of funny that this all started with you falling down." She giggled for a moment before continuing, "I hope we can get together again really soon."

"Well, do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No," Tohru replied with a smile warming her already beautiful features.

"How about we go out for dinner. And, don't worry about Shigure, Kyo and Yuki, they can fend for themselves for once," he said, knowing exactly what Tohru was going to say about his cousins.

"Um, that sounds wonderful, but I don't know if I should just leave them alone to get-"

"Great!" He interrupted. "I'll pick you up at six, is that alright?"

"Um, yes, I suppose so..."

Hatori smiled and Tohru felt her heart melt right then and there. She couldn't bare to look at him, he was far too perfect for her to gawk at. She continued her gaze at the ground until Hatori lifted her chin with his gentle fingers. He was still smiling and she blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tohru nodded quickly and Hatori brushed his lips against hers. When he backed off, Hatori wondered how it was even possible for Tohru to be blushing more than she had been before. He smiled again before giving her a passionate kiss and walking away with an 'I love you.'

"I...love you too," she said with a smile. 'Maybe he's finally ready to be healed so he can be happy again,' she thought as she started walking. 'He told me he loves me...ah, I love Hatori Sohma...Tohru Sohma,' she giggled out loud, then spotted Shigure walking up to her. Tohru was so happy that she ran up to greet him.

"Shigure, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure Ha'ri didn't do anything perverted to you. I would hate for him to get to do that...that evil, naughty man, he didn't hurt you, did he? DID HE!"

"No..." Tohru giggled as she and Shigure walked away from the estate.

When they were almost back to the house, Shigure stopped and Tohru looked at him inquisitively. He stared at the grass beneath his sandals for a long moment before looking into her eyes with a sad smile.

"What's wrong Shigure?"

"Tohru, do you love him?"

"Eh? What do you mean by 'love him'?

"I mean, love him as in you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with him. You want to give him all the joy and happiness in the world. Love him like there's no tomorrow..." Shigure was prying into her soul, it was making her a little nervous, not know his intentions.

"I do," she replied simply and quietly.

"Good," he said and started walking again. "Make me a promise, will you?"

"Anything Shigure," she said as he looked down at her with a serious face.

"Don't tell anyone of yourrelationship with Hatori, and don't tell me of any meetings you two have or advancements that may come about; I already know to much. Stay with him, make him smile again, like he used to."

"I will do my best, for all of us, Shigure."

"I know you will."

* * *

**_YESI know, I have stunned you all with my amazing and wonderful writing abilities. You're all in awe, ok, maybe not, but still. Sorry it was short, but come on...sniff... I did update though, in the next chapter, Yuki moves in on our beloved Tohru and Kyo takes over on Ha'ri...ok maybe not, but that would be a great twist. Ok R&R 'cause you love me that much..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok, I haven't updated in a few days, sorry, but I think it's alright, I mean come on, just like two days...tisk tisk..but, no more blabbering, on with chapter seven..._**

**_Oh, and I'm sorry to report, I still don't own Fruits Basket...EXTREME SNIFF_**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The next day, Tohru was anxious. Making and eating breakfast was a blur, as was the walk to school and school itself. Every minute that passed brought her closer and closer to she and Hatori's date.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said quietly on the walk home.

"Hmm?"

"May I ask, what's wrong?"

"What, oh, nothing's wrong..."

"Something must be wrong," Kyo piped in. "You've been acting more airheaded than usual today."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything is wrong..."

"If nothing's wrong then, what's been on your mind," Yuki asked.

"Yeah, is it what's going on tonight," Kyo followed.

"What? Tonight! How do you know there's something going on tonight?"

"Don't you remember Shigure's babbling this morning about not having your _'wonderful homecooked meal'_," Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah..." Tohru thought back to that morning...

_"Oh my lovely Tohru, I will miss your _wonderful homecooked meal_ tonight while you are away," the dog said with stars in his eyes._

_"Eh?"_

_"I just don't know what I'll do without your superb cooking tonight..."_

_"EH?"_

_Yuki sighed, putting his face in his hand and Kyo banged his head on the table._

_"While you're out carousing and galavanting, I will be sitting in this lonely house like a lost puppy, awaiting you elegant return into my life..."_

_Tohru sat dumbfounded as Yuki and Kyo shook their heads, glaring at the ever annoying Shigure._

"But, well, I guess I have been thinking about what's going on tonight..." Tohru said, remembering Shigure's warning against telling anyone about her and Hatori.

"What is going on tonight," Kyo asked.

"I'm just..going out with a friend..."

"Who is it?"

"If Miss Honda doesn't want to tell us who it is then she doesn't have to Stupid cat..."

"DAMN RAT!"

Yuki sighed and the rest of the walk home was quiet.

Tohru spent the rest of her afternoon frantically trying to get ready. She ripped all of her clothing out and onto her floor, trying to find the right outfit to wear. Not succeeding with that, she ran downstairs in hopes of finding something for the boys to eat while she was out.

Once she had done that, she ran out of the kitchen and back to her room. She was in the middle of changing when someone knocked on her door. She looked at it accusingly then down at her half-dressed self.

"Tohru," Shigure said from the hall.

'Oh,' she thought. 'I wonder what he could possibly want...'

"Um, hold on Shigure..."

Tohru slipped her dress back on and opened the door.

Shigure walked into her room, glancing once to the clothing on the floor. Tohru watched him look from her floor to her eyes.

"I um, I'm trying to find something to wear for tonight, but nothing seems to look good on me," she said, knowing what was going through his mind.

"Tohru," he said, picking a flowery pink dress from the floor. "It doesn't matter what you wear, he will still love you." He handed her the dress with a shy smile. "Now, put on your dress, maybe a little make-up, come downstairs, be relaxed and happy because, you have a date tonight. Ok? And stop worrying about what you look like because no matter what you wear, you're still beautiful..." he ended by taking her hand and gently kissing it.

"Shigure, I'm speechless. Thank you so much, I will do my best to make you proud of me." She kissed his cheek lightly and blushed.

"Now now, Tohru, leave a few kisses for Ha'ri," Shigure said with a grin. Tohru smiled back and nodded. "Good, I'll be down stairs waiting for you..."

"Thank you so very much," Tohru whispered as he closed her door.

"Your welcome," he replied, neither knowing if the other had heard their words.

Tohru put on the dress and went into the bathroom. "He's right," she said to herself. "No matter what I look like, Hatori will still love me..."

Tohru heard someone walking down the hall, so she peeked out the door. 'Ah, and there he is,' she thought looking at herself in the mirror again. Her breath grew faster as his steps grew closer, until he was in the doorway.

She looked over to him and smiled. After taking one last look in the mirror, Tohru walked to him.

"Are you ready to go," he asked.

"Yes, very ready..."

As Hatori drove through the city, Tohru watched all the franchise joints go by. Hatori watched her gaze go from one to the next from the corner of his eye. He pulled into the parking lot of the next one they came by and parked.

"Tohru, have you ever had 'fast food'?"

"Um, no, not American fast food, but one time, my friends and I, we-...are we going to eat here?" Hatori looked at her in confusion, he was awaiting one of her famous strings of babble.

"If you are interested, we can," he replied.

"OH! This is so exciting! Come on, come on! Lets hurry up and go in!" She jumped out of the car and ran into the restaurant before Hatori had taken the keys out of the ignition.

He locked the car and walked inside where Tohru was waiting for him with a very large grin.

"You're so slow," she said laughing. "I'm joking, don't look so angry, come on." She took his hand and drug him inside.

'Angry?' He thought, 'this is my usual expression...'

"What would you like to eat," he asked as Tohru looked at the menu above the counter. She looked at a variety of burgers, fries, drinks, meals and onion rings. "I'll tell you what, go find us a table, and I'll order for you."

Tohru smiled and kissed his cheek, then walked off to a booth by a big window.

When Hatori set down the tray of food, Tohru looked at it with wide eyes. Hatori smiled and sat down across from her. "I got us each a hamburger," he said unwrapping the mass of bun and meat from the paper and placing it infront of her. "A milkshake for you...chocolate." Hatori handed her the cup. "Plus, I also got an order of fries and an order of onion rings so we can enjoy them all."

Tohru looked from the food to Hatori who had his chin resting on the table, hoping everything was suficient for her. She smiled and took a bite of the burger and immediately fell in love with it (in a matter of speaking of course). "Oh Hatori, this is so good!" Hatori smiled and sat up, taking a fry and sticking it into his mouth. "How can something so unhealthy be so good?"

"I'm glad that you like it, try the other things too," he chuckled once, seeing the she was already almost done with her burger.

"But I can't, this is just so good, thank you so much for getting me this modern marvel."

'That's a fairly big word combination for her, maybe she likes junk food...' he thought and smirked.

When she was done with the burger, she moved on to the fries Hatori had dumped on the tray, along with the onion rings. Tohru popped a fry into her mouth and swallowed it almost immediately.

"Tohru, that's not how you eat fries..."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you..." Hatori got up and slid into the spot beside her. "Watch, you dunk it in ketchup, then slowly eat...You must savor the taste of the fry, it is oh so sacred..." Hatori slowly chewed on his single fry, closing his eyes to exagerate his point.

Tohru giggled as she watched him eat. 'He's socute when he goofs around...' She blushed and giggled again.

"Here," he said as he covered a fry in ketchup and held it to her mouth. "Bite..." Tohru obeyed and slowly ate it, trying to savor the taste. Hatori laughed. "I can't believe you actually did that." Tohru looked over to him as she chewed. "Just because I told you to savor your food, it doesn't mean you absolutely have to. You can eat how ever you want, I was just...teasing you."

He picked up an onion ring and dipped it in the red sauce, about to eat it, until he noticed Tohru looking at him. He took a bite of it and plopped the rest of it into her mouth.

"What was that called again," she asked.

"An onion ring..."

"Oh, I like that one too..."

Hatori smiled and fed her more greasy food, only stopping when she started feeding him. Each bite seemed to be more tasty than the last. With every new piece of food being shared, they came closer and closer together. Their laughter seemed to engulf the entire restaurant, which was almost completely empty as it was.

Hatori was about to stick another fry between Tohru's open lips when he realized how close they were. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he leaned forward. Hatori dropped the fry with the few others that were left and placed his hands on her cheeks. Tohru's eyes opened and upon seeing what Hatori was doing, they closed just as quickly.

Tohru brought her hands up to his, just as Hatori's lips met hers.

For the rest of the evening, Tohru and Hatori basked in the delicate passion they were playing in. Now things were different, they had gone on a real date, and both knew that very soon, things were going to get hectic.

* * *

**_Ok, don't be angry because it wasn't so awesome, but still, it made me really hungry, so I went out and got myself some fries and onion rings. Way to go me...seriously, I did, but still. _**

**_I have decided to keep this story going, I'm getting a lot of ideas for it now, so I'm excited about writing them down. _**

**_And I must say thank you to my readers and reviewers, especially - LiL.FaNtaSy.gIrl - and midnight 1987...every single time I get a review from any of you two, I laugh extremely hard. Even if you were to tell me that I sucked and you hated me, I would still laugh. Way to be..._**

**_Thanks to you all for keeping me going..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Furuba still not mine_**

**_Here's the ever charming chapter 8

* * *

Chapter Eight_**

Shigure watched from the window as Tohru reached up to the back of Hatori's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 'They really are cute together,' he thought. 'I can only hope that Hatori will do this for me before it's too late...'

_As Hatori and Tohru walked up to the house, it was obvious that Shigure was waiting for them. "Did you two have a wonderful evening," he asked with a happy smile._

_"Oh yes, Hatori and I ate American food and it was so so so good!" _

_"Tohru, will you please allow Shigure and I to talk alone for a moment?"_

_"Yes, of course Hatori..." Tohru ran upstairs and laid on her bed, thinking about the wonderful night she'd had._

_"Hatori, how'd you know I wanted to talk to you," Shigure asked, walking with Hatori to his study._

_"It was a little bit obvious when you were sitting on the porch smoking..."_

_"Hmm...well, either way, I have a very big favor to ask you," he said, closing the door and sitting beside Hatori on the floor._

_"What..." Hatori groaned._

_"I want you to erase my memory," Shigure said earnestly._

_"What! Why!"_

_"Because, you know how I am, I want to forget that you two are going out so I don't screw it up for you-"_

_"No! I won't do it!"_

_"Hatori, please, do it for me-"_

_"No!"_

_"Do it for the sake of your relationship then..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, if you will erase my memory, then there is no chance that I will go to Akito with this. I don't want to be the one that ruins everything for you two. Please...do this for me, I don't want to be the bad guy here, and don't say I wouldn't tell Akito, because you very well know that I will..."_

_Hatori sat silent, pondering. Shigure was really trying to do the right thing here, but, he didn't want to use his powers like this. It was all wrong, he'd be erasing his friend's memory so his happiness was almost insured in the long run. _

_"Please," Shigure said once more._

_"Alright...but not now...when we have more time and no one is here."_

_"Oh, thank you so much Ha'ri, I love you..." Shigure hugged Hatori, making him smile a little. "You're such a nice guy when you want to be..."_

_"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Hatori replied, trying to pry Shigure from him. "Will tomorrow be alright to..do this?"_

_"Um, yes, tomorrow will be great." Shigure looked up at Hatori's face, seeing his little smile and laughed. "Ah, Ha'ri, I didn't know you could be happy!" Shigure kissed Hatori's lips and averted being punched by jumping up and running out of the room._

"What the hell are they doing!"

Shigure looked at Kyo standing beside him.

"Shigure," He looked at Yuki, who was on the other side of him. "What aren't you telling us?" Yuki looked up at him.

"Well..." Kyo pried after Shigure's long silence.

"Well is right...but, if you must know, Ha'ri and Tohru are dating," he replied with a mocking grin.

"They're what?" Both boys were in shock at this sudden news.

"Well you two, when two people really like each other, they usually get together in a relationship and-"

"Shut you damn dog!"

"Shigure, when were you going to tell us about this," Yuki asked.

"Um, when you asked about it, I guess..."

The teens sighed miserably.

"But, listen," Shigure said, and the two begrudgingly looked at him. "You must promise not to tell anyone. We are going to keep this as our little secret, alright?" They heard the door open and Tohru walked in. "Please, promise me...if you won't swear to it for me, do it for Ha'ri and Tohru. If Akito finds out, we're all going to be in trouble-"

"You'd probably be the one to tell Akito!" Kyo shouted.

"Don't worry about me, just swear to it..."

"I won't tell anyone," Yuki said solemnly.

"Yeah, me either," Kyo said.

"Thank you, both of you..."

"What are you guys talking about," Tohru asked as she walked into the sitting room.

"Nothing our dear Tohru, nothing at all."

Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances then moved to scurry about the house.

"So, Shigure, what were you and Hatori talking about earlier," Tohru asked. Shigure looked down at her.

"Tohru, you know I love you very much, not in the way Ha'ri loves you, but I do love you, right?"

"Of course I know that Shigure, and I love you too." Shigure smiled and took Tohru's hand, pulling her into his study.

"Alright... This evening, when Ha'ri and I were talking, I um...I asked him to erase my memory. He said he will do it, tomorrow, when we'll have the house to ourselves,"

"But why Shigure?"

"Because, I...I know myself too well, and if I don't have Ha'ri do this, then I will surely destroy your relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it Tohru, just be sure to keep your promise to me. I can't know anything about you two, alright."

"Yes Shigure, thank you."

"You are so very welcome Tohru, now, run along to have your sweet dreams about my Ha'ri." Tohru blushed and walked out.

"Please, Tohru, don't break your promise, I don't think I could ever forgive you," Shigure whispered once Tohru had made her way upstairs.

Tohru awoke in the middle of the night to her door latching shut. She could see the figure but couldn't tell who it was until they approached her. She immediately recognized Shigure's lagging kimono, even in the darkness. When Shigure stepped into the beam of light shining through her window, she could tell that he had been up all night.

Still deep in thought, he sat on the edge of her bed, putting his face in his hands.

"What's wrong Shigure," she asked, sitting up.

"I need for you to make another promise to me...will you please tell Yuki and Kyo about what I'm doing tomorrow, so we can have this go without any accidents." He looked at her solemnly, his face glinted once in the moonlight, Tohru quickly recognized it as a tear.

"Yes, of course Shigure, I'll do anything for you," she said, then brought her fingers to his cheek, wiping away his weakness. "Shigure?"

"Tohru, I want to apologize in advance for flirting with you later on, I'm not going to know any better. If I was to know about you and Ha'ri, I assure you that my teasing would end; but, then again, if I knew about you, I would tell Akito, therefore, destroying your chances of staying together." Tohru was slightly frightened by this new Shigure. Never before had she seen him so calm and serious. She knew that everything he said tonight was and would be sincere.

"Shigure, thank you so very much for doing this. You really are a good person deep down, don't ever believe any differently."

Shigure gave her a grateful, but still sad smile.

"Tohru, I think I should tell you something...when I said I don't love you like Ha'ri loves you, that was kind of a lie. It's true, I don't love you as much as he does, but I do love you." He silently took her hands into his and stared intently into her eyes as she stared back. "And, in a sense, I'm a little jealous, if not angry with Ha'ri for taking you away from me. But, I think I can forgive him for doing this, as long as he stays by your side forever."

Shigure sighed heavily before continuing, "so, you see, I'm sort of doing this tomorrow so you can be happy. That's how much I love you, I want you to be with the one who makes you the happiest, and no matter how badly I could ever try, I can never give you that because I will always be loyal to Akito and Akito only."

Shigure took in Tohru's shocked expression and chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry Tohru, I never should have told you, but just, be forever happy, for me, alright?" He leaned in for a deep and loving kiss. Tohru accepted it only because she knew that it wasn't out of lust, or him trying to take her for his own. This kiss was only a sad man's last chance to tell her how he felt about her.

When the kiss was broken, Shigure and Tohru stared at each other for a moment before Shigure stood and began walking out. "Thank you Tohru, goodnight..."

"Goodnight Shigure..."

After her door was closed and she heard Shigure's steps walk down the stairs and back to his study, Tohru laid back down and closed her eyes, thinking back to what had just happened.

'He finally dropped his façade for me,' she thought happily. 'He told me something very important tonight, something that I need to keep forever.'

"You're welcome Shigure, very very welcome," she said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_I'm sorry I made Shigure in love with her, it came to me in a dream, and it just seemed like the right thing to do. Tohru and Hatori are still going to be together...at least until Hatori is killed by a band of evil monkeys (insert evil laughter...) _**

**_But don't hate me, it's justa fanfiction...r&r_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**And so, chapter 9 begins...**_

Chapter Nine

Hatori walked into Shigure's house as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were preparing to leave.

"Oh, good morning Hatori," Tohru said with a smile.

"Good morning Tohru, Yuki, Kyo," he repied, recieving looks of hate in return.

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up," Tohru said, pushing the boys out the door as Shigure walks up behind Hatori.

"Ha'ri you're here early..." he said as the door shut, signaling Yuki and Kyo's leaving.

"Shigure, will you please give Tohru and I a moment alone?"

"Why should I do that?" Shigure grinned evily.

"Fine, stay, it doesn't make a difference either way..."

"Ha'ri, you're no fun! But, I will leave right after I make sure Tohru remembers her promises..."

"Of course I remember Shigure, and I will keep them for you, in fact, as soon as I meet up with Yuki and Kyo, I'm going to tell them about what you're going to do today."

Shigure smiled his thanks and left the room.

"Have a good day at school," Hatori said sweetly.

"I will Hatori, thank you." She kissed him once before remembering something. "Hatori, um, tell Shigure I said thank you, ok? I, know what you are doing here this morning, and he explained a lot of things to me last night and I really owe him a lot."

"I understand, Tohru, and I'll be sure to tell him," Hatori replied.

"Thank you very much," she said, then gave him one last kiss before putting her shoes on. "I will see you later, ok?"

Hatori nodded and watched Tohru run out the door.

"It's too bad isn't it," Shigure said, appearing suddenly.

"What's too bad," Hatori asks, taking off his shoes.

"It's too bad that none of us can be truly happy," he said with a sad expression. "I wish I knew what it was like to love someone and be able to be with them for life without complications." They walked into Shigure's room and shut the door.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but, I would never take her away from you, if you never believe a word that comes out of my mouth, please, believe that. But, I do wish that I could at least know that feeling of complete happiness, if only for a little while, you know what I mean?"

"Shigure, what you don't understand is that, everyone wants that; especially in this family. It's what we're all striving for in life; to find that perfect person for ourselves and be together with them, always. I know that you are doing this for Tohru and I...and she sends her thanks, as do I, but I don't think it's enough. Nothing I ever do will be able to repay you for this and for that, I'm sorry."

"Hatori, keep her happy, that in itself is more than enough." Shigure sat on his bed, as did Hatori.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki broke the unerving silence spread across the three. Tohru had told them about Hatori erasing Shigure's memory and they all were at a loss for words.

Kyo, who had his head down; staring at his feet as he walked, looked up.

"Um, yes?" Tohru looked behind them at Kyo, then to her right at Yuki.

"About Hatori and you, Shigure said that you two...are um-"

"Dating," Kyo finished.

"Oh, well, yes, we are," Tohru replied, and the silence fell over them once again.

"I will keep her happy Shigure, you know that," Hatori replied.

"I know you will Ha'ri, now...lets get this over with before anything else gets said." Hatori nodded and put his hand lightly across Shigure's face. "Hatori," he whispered lightly. "Thank you, for everything..."

"It's nothing Shigure, but, you're welcome either way," he said, followed by a blinding light.

"Are you angry with me for dating Hatori, Yuki," Tohru asked quietly, bringing Kyo out of his trance once again.

"No, just...a little upset I guess..."

"Why are you upset?"

"Because Miss Honda, I love you..."

Hatori placed the blankets protectively over Shigure's limp body and smiled. "You may be a bad person, Shigure, but, you are probably my best _real_ friend, even if you will never know of the kindness you have just shown me, it will forever remain in my heart," Hatori said before walking out of the room and to the kitchen.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short and confusing, I have a friend over and I want to write it before she wakes up, soI must be quick and stealth-like. I will hopefully do chapter 10 today too, hopefully...more hoping._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 now begins..._**

Chapter Ten

Hatori was sitting on the porch with a cigarette, waiting for Tohru, Yuki and Kyo to come home, when he heard Shigure stumbling through the house. He put his cigarette in the ashtray sitting beside him and walked inside.

"Ha'ri, how nice of you to come for a visit," Shigure said cheerfully.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts..." he said, rubbing histemples to exaggerate his point.

"I'd expect it to for a while, Tohru said you fell down the stairs this morning," Hatori said.

"Oh, I don't remember doing that..."

"She said you were half asleep, you had a late night, I'm guessing?"

"I...don't really know..." Shigure looked the cupboards for something to satisfy his hunger.

"Maybe you're coming down with something." Hatori walked over to him and placed a hand to his forehead. "No, you don't have a fever, maybe you're just tired, or being an idiot..."

Shigure gave him an angry face, then went back to finding food. "Maybe I'm just hungry," he said, finding Tohru's chocolate stash.

"Maybe, you need to eat some real food." Hatori took the chocolate and placed it back to its rightful place. "I think Tohru left some miso in the refridgerator...I could heat that up for us."

"Would you really do that Ha'ri? I would be eternally grateful to you!" Shigure dramatically threw his arms around Hatori.

"Yes, but only if you let me go..." Shigure gave a sigh of disappointment before releasing the dragon. He perked up again when he heard the front door open. Hatori sighed as the dog ran off to greet the teens.

Tohru soon walked into the kitchen and asked what he was doing. Hatori withdrew his head from the refridgerator and smiled awkwardly at her.

"I saw some miso in here earlier and I was looking for it so I could heat it up for Shigure and I," he replied.

"Oh, well, I'll make it for you."

"No, I can do it myself-" Tohru looked like she was about to cry. "But, if you really want to, you can make it..."

"Really? Thank you so much Hatori!" He shook his head and walked out to find the others. Once she was sure Hatori was out of ear-shot, Tohru started laughing..."and that is how you do that," she said to herself.

Hatori couldn't find anyone else, so he eventually, defeatedly walked out to the porch, where he found Shigure, smoking what was left of the cigarette he had set down earlier.

"Shouldn't you be inside watching the food," Shigure said.

Hatori smiled once. "Tohru is heating it up for us," he replied.

"Hmm..." Shigure said without any expressionism in his voice. "Well, that is to be expected."

Hatori sat beside him with an 'uh' in response.

"How have you been Ha'ri?"

"OK! What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting especially strange, why?"

"I am not acting strange, thank you very much..."

"Yes, you are acting strange," Hatori looked at Shigure with a worried look.

"Tell me the truth, you erased my memory, didn't you? That's why I can't remember what's been happening the last few days..." Hatori looked shocked, Shigure was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"Yes, I did, and I'm not going to tell you why."

"I don't want to know why, because if I did then there would be no reason to have had my memory wiped, but tell me one thing." Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I did," Shigure asked.

"No, something you would have done..."

"Oh, well that makes me feel better I guess. Thanks for keeping me from doing something truly horrible...Would it have been truly horrible?"

"Yes," Hatori retorted.

"Good, then what I said still applies." Shigure snuffed out the cigarette and stood up. "Come along my dear friend, it would appear that our wonderful afternoon meal has been completed," he said holding out his hand. Hatori took it and stood.

"I sometimes wish that I could change a person's personality; you're such an idiot..."

"Oh, so hurtful, but I don't believe that. If you had to be friends with someone who was just like you then you would have no one to call an idiot besides Aaya. But, then again, you wouldn't have him because you could change personalities and-"

"Shigure," Hatori looked at him.

"Sorry...but it's true isn't it?"

"Well, I think that actually, I'm very happy that you are the way you are," he said walking with Shigure into the kitchen.

* * *

**_Zips off to begin chapter 11!)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Oh yeah, chapter eleven...WILL THIS STORY NEVER END! _**

**_Just kidding...of course it won't end, and I will force you to read it forever...still j/k enjoy chapter XI_**

Chapter Eleven

"Kyo," Tohru called once she had set out the miso for Shigure and Hatori. "Kyo?" She quietly walked up the stairs and looked into his room. But the cat was no where to be found, so she walked back downstairs, deciding to try the roof.

"Thank you very much for the wonderful food my flower," Shigure called out to her.

"You are welcome Shigure," Tohru said, almost hearing Hatori's mental stabbing of Shigure in the other room.

Tohru put on her shoes and walked around the house until she came upon a ladder. She smiled to herself before climbing up.

"Kyo?" She peeked over the edge of the roof at him. "Oh, I'm so happy I finally found you," she said climbing onto the roof unsteadily.

"You shouldn't be up here...you're going to hurt yourself," Kyo said walking over and stopping Tohru from falling over the edge.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you're alright. I mean, you've been very quiet today, is it because of Hatori and I?"

Kyo flinched, "no, it's not that. Well, it's...maybe, yes, that's it..."

"I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean for you to be hurt by my relationship." They sat down beside each other as she finished her frantic apology.

"No, don't be sorry, it's your life, you can do what you want with it without worrying about what I will think."

"I know, but I'm still sorry that you're upset by this."

"At least I know you aren't with Hatori just to make me angry, if that was the case, then you would have a reason to be sorry, but it isn't, so stop being sorry!" Kyo said, gradually getting louder. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to burden you with my feelings."

"No! It's not that your feelings are a burden to me, I just care about how you feel. You are one of my best friends, so, when you're sad, I'm sad too...So please, don't be upset anymore, you'll find someone. I'm not the only girl in Japan..."

Kyo was silent as Tohru climbed down the ladder and walked back inside.

"Um, Tohru," Hatori said as she walked in the door. "I have to leave now, will everything be alright here?"

"Of course, have a nice night...Ha'ri." Hatori stole a quick glance behind him before kissing her.

"Are you free this weekend?"

"I think so, why?"

"I would like to take you somewhere."

"OH! Well, I have to ask Shigure, but I think my schedule is free for the most part."

"Good, you ask, and I will call later tonight," Hatori gave her another long kiss before putting on his shoes.

"I'll be waiting," Tohru said as Hatori stepped outside. She walked into the kitchen, finding a lost Shigure.

"Oh, Tohru, it's so good to see you, I found out that you have chocolate hidden in the cupboard, and I was trying to remember where Ha'ri put it. Will you please help me," he asked with a grin.

"Of course I will help you Shigure. I usually put it, hmm." Tohru brought her arm out of the cupboard and searched the next one.

"I knew it!" Shigure jumped to life, shocking Tohru. "Ha'ri stole my chocolate..." he pouted.

Tohru laughed lightly. "I don't think that he would steal anything, let alone steal chocolate."

"You're right, maybe I ate it and I don't remember doing so..."

"Maybe it's just hidden well, that's why we can't find it."

"Oh, you're smart and beautiful...I'm sure that's it. We just can't find it..."

"Um, Shigure, before I forget, would it be alright if I went out this weekend?"

"For how long?"

"I don't know yet..."

"Are you going with your friends?"

"Well, we're sort of friends..."

"I don't know...I'll have to read more into this...What is today? Tuesday? I think it will be alright, if I meet this friend of yours first..."

"Well, actually, you already have met them. In fact, they should be calling sometime tonight to give me more details, I'm sure once you hear their voice you'll know who it is right away!"

"Why, who is it Tohru?"

"Not yet, you'll find out in time..." Tohru walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. On her bed laid a familair bar of chocolate with a note.

_'Dear Tohru,' _it read. _'Don't let Shigure have chocolate, it's not very good for him. You look like you could use some junk food, so I saved it for you. I will talk to you tonight, love, Hatori.'_

"Ah, he's so sweet, even when he's not here..." she said to herself.

The phone rang after dinner, Tohru knew who it was, but Shigure, out of curiosity, got there first.

"Hello, is this Tohru's date for this weekend?"

_"Idiot..."_

"Oh, hi Ha'ri! You're not Tohru's date, are you?"

_"Yes..."_

"HA'RI! You've finally found love!"

_"No, I was going to take you all out actually."_

"Did you know that you are my most beloved Ha'ri ever..."

_"I'm your only Ha'ri ever..."_

"You are so very good to me! How can I ever repay you?"

_"By not being an idiot anymore..."_

BEEP

"Hold on Ha'ri, I have another call...don't hang up my sexy dragon..."

_sigh_

CLICK

"Hello?"

_"GURE!"_

"AAYA!"

_Somewhere in the distance, Yuki almost fell down the stairs..._

_"Gure love, you must come with me this weekend, it will be the most relaxing vacation ever!"_

"Aaya, I would follow you anywhere...when shall we leave?"

_"Friday afternoon, I will come to your humble home to retrieve you! Then I shall wisk you away to an unknown destination!"_

"Oh Aaya, that sounds marvelous! I will be waiting! But for now, I must bid you farewell, fore I have Ha'ri on the other line. I'm so very sorry, but you know that I must not keep him waiting!"

_"But of course Gure, tell Ha'ri I said hello!"_

"Shall do...goodnight Aaya."

_"See you Friday Gure!"_

CLICK

"Ok, what were you saying?"

_"...Was that Ayame?"_

"Yes Ha'ri! How ever did you know? Are you a mind reader?"

_"No I can just tell, what did he say?"_

"Well, this weekend, I can't go with you, I am being swept away with my silver-haired lover, who says hello, by the way."

_"Stop being such an idiot...Can Tohru and I go out this weekend, as friends?"_

"But of course you can Ha'ri, just don't put any moves on her while you are out, ok? I as her one and only guardian must make sure my lovely child has the utmost of care!"

_"Idiot..."_

"Ha'ri, would you like to talk to Tohru?"

_"Yes."_

"Ok, here she is..."

"Hello?"

_"Hello Tohru."_

"Oh, hi Hatori, can we still go out this weekend?"

_"Yes, I'm having Ayame take Shigure out so he won't bother us. And I will take you anywhere you want to go...within reason, of course."_

"Oh, well, you'll have to let me think about it, I don't know where I would like to go..."

_"Don't fret about it just yet, you still have a few days, just...think about it for now...alright? I will call you later on this week so we can talk more about this weekend."_

"Ok Hatori, I um, I love you!"

_"I love you too, Tohru."_

"Ok Ha'ri, bye bye!"

_"Bye Tohru..."_

_CLICK_

"Oooooo Tohru has a secret crush on my Ha'ri, huh?" Tohru's eyes widened, then Shigure came close and whispered into her ear, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone..." And so he pranced down the hall, leaving Tohru to slump against the wall.

"What is wrong with that man," she asked herself with a giggle.

"Everything," Yuki and Kyo replied quietly from opposite corners of the house.

* * *

**_Ok, I'm sorry if you hate it, I think XII shall be the weekend, no one likes slow weeks. I'm sorry I'm being so slow, I'm writing a novel on the side. And I'm trying to figure out what to do with Yuki and Kyo...it's so hard...I would turn them gay, but this isn't that kind of story...yet!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_My dearest fans, I can't believe it's already chapter 12, that is insane. Sorry I'm being slow, now I have a broken finger so I shall be even slower for you all. _**

**_Let the fun begin_**

Chapter Twelve

The next few days went by quickly at Shigure's house. Hatori had called a few times to make arrangements, Ayame called once to proclaim his love of Shigure, and Tohru was still trying to figure out where she wanted to go for the date this weekend. Every time she talked to Hatori about it, he told her not to worry, they would figure it out when the time came, but that didn't stop her constant fretting.

When school got out on Friday, Tohru felt like running home. The only thing stopping her was Shigure. She didn't want him to get suspicious. He had done so much for her and it would be so wrong to waste his kindness in such a stupid way.

As she walked up the steps with Kyo and Yuki, she heard laughter from inside the house. Yuki almost automatically started walking back down the steps apon hearing Ayame's eccentric laughing. "Wait Yuki...just give Ayame a chance, please..." Tohru looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't really want to deal with his nonsense today," Yuki replied as his feet hit the ground.

"I understand, but it's just for a little while, then he and Shigure are going to leave," Tohru pouted. "Won't you come inside for just a minute, please?"

Yuki sighed before ascending the steps again and walking through the doorway. Tohru followed him in with a satisfied smile. She could always win with Yuki, he was too timid sometimes...or all the time. 'Maybe it's not timidness at all,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe it's just his overly amazing gentleman side.'

Before Tohru even got her shoes off, Shigure called her into the sitting room. Tohru happy obliged, and walked into the room to find the trio. "Ah, now that the lovely Tohru has joined us, Ayame may now accompany her upstairs," Shigure said with a dreamy voice.

Ayame nodded with a wide grin and stood, clutching a bag in his arms, Hatori quietly smiled at Tohru and took Ayame's spot across from Shigure.

Tohru never got a chance to register the Hatori smile in her mind because Ayame taken her arm and was dragging her up to her room. "I have a gift for you Tohru," he said as he shut the door to her room. "Since you and Hatori are going out this weekend, I figured you would need something to wear..." He smile grew even more and he held out his bag.

"Oh thank you Ayame, but you really didn't have to-"

"Look at it Tohru...look, look!"

Tohru carefully opened the bag and pulled out a stunning blue and pink dress. It had 3/4 sleeves and a v-neck that went down below her comfort points. "Will you put it on so I can see you?"

"Of course Ayame," she answered excitedly still looking at the dress as Ayame scurried out of the room.

"Let me know when you're ready," he said from behind the door. Tohru took another moment to ogle the dress before taking off her uniform and replacing it with the delicate fabric. She liked how the skirt flowed freely beneath her knees, it was so comfortable to her. And the v-neck wasn't as low as she origionally thought it to be, although it was still fairly low.

"Ok Ayame, you can come in now," she said, and the door was thrown open with a lovely gasp.

"Ah, you're so gorgeous Tohru! just look at you, Ha'ri won't know what to do...it's a shame 'Gure can't see you, he'd be amazed by your delicate beauty! Oh, I do wish I could see Ha'ri's face when he sees you in this, he will be absolutely speechless, don't you think so?"

"Um, sure?"

"Dear dear Tohru, in a dress like this, you can only be the utmost of confident, so, don't be afraid to become cunning, radiant; strike your audience with your dazling attitude and sexy body!"

"Um, I don't think-"

"Tohru, don't doubt yourself, you are very beautiful and I sure that 'Gure would be jealous if he found out that Ha'ri was the first to see you in this outfit." Ayame sighed bedazzled before continuing, "now, lets get that dress off so we may all begin our romantic weekend..." Ayame laughed vibratiously as he skipped out her room.

Tohru sighed in a tone somewhere between happy, amused, and stunned. She looked at herself in her full length mirror. "Ayame definetely outdid himself this time, I'll have to make it up to him somehow..." she said to herself before changing.

As she descended the stairs, Tohru was called into the sitting room by Shigure once again.

"Yes Shigure," she asked as she entered the room.

"I fear I must inform you that Ayame and I will be leaving now..." Shigure replied, clutching Ayame's hand.

"Yes," Ayame continued. "Please be sure to keep Ha'ri under control as Shigure and I are exploring the vast unknown..." Hatori sighed loudly and Shigure giggled loudly as he and Ayame stood.

"Goodbye my dearest flower," Shigure said, still holding Ayame's hand. "You will be missed so very much, please enjoy your weekend!" Tohru watched idly as the two exited the house.

"So," Hatori began. "Have you decided upon a place to go this weekend?"

"Well, no...I'm sorry..." Tohru replied quietly.

"No! It's alright, because I happened to see Ritsu yesterday, and he mentioned an aquarium near his college. He said it was a lovely place, so I thought that if you didn't have a place in mind, I would take you there, if you like the idea..."

"Oh! That sounds absolutely wonderful Hatori, I would love to go!"

"Good, we can leave as soon as you are ready to go, alright?"

"I just have to get a few things around, then I will be ready!" Tohru was about to leave, but stopped herself, "thank you very very much for this Hatori," she said.

"It's nothing, I'm doing it for both of us," he replied with a smile and Tohru left the room.

As soon as Tohru got back into her room, she put the dress back into its bag, along with two more outfits for the weekend. 'Well,' she thought. 'An aquarium isn't the proper place to wear my new dress, but I'm sure Hatori will want to go out for dinner...if I ask.'

She quickly walked down the stairs once more and met Hatori at the bottom step.

"I thought, we would go to a hotel tonight, the park tomorrow, maybe go out to dinner afterwards, then back to the hotel for Saturday night. How does that sound," Hatori asked.

Tohru smiled widely. "That sounds absolutely wonderful," she replied.

As the weekend began, Tohru admired the sights outside her window on the way to the hotel. She eventually fell asleep, only to wake when Hatori's hand touched her shoulder. "Tohru," he said. "We're here..."

"Oh! That was fast!" Hatori smirked, 'of course it was fast for you,' he thought. 'You slept the entire way here...'

"Well, lets check into our room then..." Hatori took his and Tohru's bags and walked away from the car with Tohru close behind.

"Room?"

"Yes, I got us one room, I hope it's alright. It has two beds that are in separate areas of the room."

"Oh, like at the onsen, right?"

"Exactly."

"That sounds great Hatori!"

Tohru was quite excited to find out that their room was on the top floor. She reminded Hatori of Momiji with her exuberance. The way she bounced between the windows and the beds, trying to take in everything. Finally, she turned to him with a bright smile. "Thank you so much Hatori," she said practically jumping to his side. "I can not wait until tomorrow! I'm sure that we're going to have so much fun. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to go take a bath now, is that alright?"

Hatori nodded and smiled as Tohru released his arm and bounded across the living quarters to her room. Hatori decided on putting away his clothing while Tohru bathed. What he actually did was fall asleep on the floor beside his bed, clutching one of his casual shirts for dear life.

* * *

**_Ok, I should have chapter 13 done soon, I just have to type it, I know exactly what will happen, so yeah...until next time..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I said I would do it yesterday, but I went to a friend's house, but now it is finished and it has become my longest chapter yet..._**

**_It's fairly perverted, but funny_**

Chapter Thirteen

As Tohru relaxed in the bath, she started day dreaming about she and Hatori's date. 'I've never been to an aquarium before, so it's surely going to be a great experience'.

Her thoughts were stopped abruptly as someone knocked on the door. Tohru's eyes doubled in size. 'I wonder what he could possible want,' she thought. 'I mean, it's fairly obvious that I would be naked, right?'

"Um, yes," she called softly.

"Tohru, may I come in," Hatori asked through the door.

Tohru's eyes widened even more as Hatori pushed the door open. She slipped against the side of the tub, trying to cover up her body until Hatori smirked down at her. "Don't worry, I just want to take a bath with you," he said, and Tohru noticed that he was only wearing a towel, making her blush more than she already was.

Hatori smiled widely and knelt to be face level with her. "You don't mind do you?" Tohru quickly shook her head and Hatori stood again. "Good," he said taking off his white towel.

Tohru woke with a start, making the water slosh around her. "Uh, I can't believe I fell asleep in the bath, that's not very good at all," she said to herself, wondering how long she had been in there.

She got out after a few minutes and went in search of the stoic doctor. Tohru knocked on the door to his personal part of the room and was granted a groan in response. 'I shouldn't just barge in without his permission,' she thought. 'But, what if he's hurt! Oh no, maybe he fell down and hit his head or something! AH! What do I do!' Tohru finally threw the door opened and gasped when she saw Hatori.

"Oh no," she said to him. "You really did hurt yourself! I don't know what to do!" Hatori replied with another groan and rolled out of the fetal position and onto his back, still holding his poor shirt. "Hatori, are you just sleeping?"

Tohru ran her fingers through his soft hair and sighed. 'So he is just sleeping, I wonder if I should wake him up so he can lay on his bed...'

She was brought back from her state of wonder by Hatori taking her hand and mumbled something; still asleep. Tohru tilted her head, wondering what he was dreaming as he held her hand to his chest. Tohru wanted to scream out how cute he was at that moment, but didn't want to interrupt his sleep, so she merely smiled instead.

Hatori mumbled again and brought Tohru's hand to his cheek, forcing Tohru's smile to disappear as she felt a tear brush her palm. "Why are you crying," she asked him quietly, but not expecting a responce. She leaned closer to lie on the floor beside him.

"People cry when they are sad," Hatori mumured almost silently.

"But why are _you _crying...Hatori?"

"Because I'm confused," he muttered into her hand.

"Confused by what?"

"Life," he said, throwing open his eyes, and sitting up. Tohru was pulled up with him as his grasp remained on her hand. "Everything in my life is confusing...and I don't understand anything that is happening, be it good or bad."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I...I'm sorry for crying in front of you like this, I didn't mean to do it, I just woke up like this." He released Tohru's hand and she wiped away his tears, close to crying herself.

"It's alright Hatori, I love you and I want to see all sides of you. I want to see you happy and sad and anything else you can be. I know what you're normally like, so in a way, I'm glad that I got to see you like this. That doesn't mean I'm glad you're upset, but I'm glad that you can open up to me and all me to see a different part of you. Although, I hope in time, you will talk to me about what you're feeling right now, ok?"

Hatori was quiet for a very long time, just staring at the floor. "Tohru," he finally said. "Thank you for caring and understanding. But this is something that I don't think I'm strong enough to talk about. Thank you so very much for being here with me and listening even though I can't tell you anything. And, I love you too." He looked into her eyes and Tohru remembered her dream with wide eyes and a blush. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...I was just thinking about something..."

"Thinking about what?"

"Don't worry about it, Hatori. Isn't it time for us to go to bed?"

"I suppose so." Hatori stood, so did Tohru.

"Well then, good night..." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind herself.

"Good night," Hatori whispered to the closed door.

The next morning, Hatori awoke _very _early. He glanced to the clock on his bed-side table and groaned, making the decision that4 in the morning was far to early to get up on a leisurely weekend. So, he rolled over and closed his eyes again, until he became uncomfortable and rolled onto his back.

After spending the next hour tossing around his bed, Hatori finally got up and walked into the wall beside the door. "Oops," he laughed lightly to himself, opening the door. He shuffled into the little kitchenette, in search of breakfast.

Upon opening the few drawers and cupboards, all he found was three lonely packages of chicken flavored ramen. "This crap is almost as bad as the curse," he said pulling out a packet. "And it seems to be on the menu no matter where I go..."

"Oh, good morning Hatori!" Tohru suddenly appeared, making Hatori jump.

"G-good morning Tohru," he replied throwing the ramen back into the cupboard.

"Um, are you hungry?"

"A little, but all we have is ramen..."

"Oh, well, we can order food, right?"

"Yes, that's a great idea...Do you know what you would like?"

"No, not really, I'll just get what you get, alright?"

"I'm going to get an American breakfast, is that to your liking as well?"

"Yes, it sounds delicious already. I'm going to get dressed, ok?"

"Alright...I'll order our meal."

15 minutes later, they were brought a tray full of pancakes, eggs, strawberries, and fine juices.

Tohru appeared moments later, gasping at Hatori's order. "I'm sorry it took me so long, I thought it would be a good idea to get cleaned up as well."

"Is this enough to satisfy your hunger," Hatori asked, hoping Tohru wouldn't pick up on the unimplied second meaning.

"Oh yes, this is more than enough, thank you very much Hatori!"

"Think nothing of it, it would be a shame if we became hungry on our date today..."

'Date!' Tohru thought.

"Uh! Yes, that would be a shame. It's a good thing Hatori's always thinking ahead or else we would have to cut our date short and return to the hotel-"

"Actually, if you recall, we are going out for dinner as well..."

"Oh yes! I forgot about that! I was so excited about going to the aquarium that I completely forgot about going out for dinner!"

Hatori smiled softly and began serving their food, not accepting any of Tohru's objections. When he was done, he sat in front of Tohru and took her hands from across the table. "Now," he said. "Here's to a wonderful day."

"Agreed," Tohru replied.

After breakfast was over, they walked to the aquarium, it being only two blocks away fron the hotel.

Much to their dismay, the women at admissions thought they were father and daughter, not that either of them really had a better argument; they were an odd couple.

"Hatori, look," Tohru grasped tighter on his hand and pointed at the hoard of sea horses following them. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yes, very..." Hatori stopped and looked at them through the glass.

"I wish I could take them home to Shigure's house," Tohru said with a smile bigger than humanly possible. "But, I don't think Shigure would appreciate that very much."

"I don't think Shigure would mind, he would do a lot of teasing about us falling in love, though. Then he would figure it out and ask me to erase his memory again..."

"He's in love with me," Tohru said quietly.

"I know." Tohru looked up at Hatori as he traced invisible patterns on the aquarium glass. "He told me once, almost ten months ago. He came to my house ranting about a life changing development in his household. We sat in the garden and talked about his feelings." Hatori gave a happy sigh, bringing his hand from the glass to his pocket and stated walking again.

"Shigure said he would never pursue you as a romantic interest. And so, when you and I first got together, it upset him, but only to a certain extent."

"You know...Everyone seems to be affected by our relationship. Kyo and Yuki are taking it quite well, I know how they feel about me, and I do feel bad for hurting them. But...I think that you need my love more than anyone else. Though, I'm not saying that is the only reason I'm with you. I really do love you and all I want to do is spend my life with you, even if it means hurting someone else's pride in the meantime."

Hatori blushed, instead of Tohru, and smiled. "Thank you," he said. "That was probably the nicest thing you could ever say to me."

"Too bad we can't hug each other, huh?"

"Yes, it's times like this that I truly hate being cursed."

"Well then, lets to the next best thing..."

"Which would be?"

Tohru stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. "Say that I love you," she said after a moment.

"...Hmm, I love you, too," Hatori said and kissed her back. "Well, that was the end of the tour, are you ready to go back to the hotel to get ready for our dinner?"

"Of course!"

"Good...I um, I had a great time with you."

"Ah, I had a wonderful time with you, too...speaking of time, what time is it?"

"About six."

"Wow, we were here for almost seven hours! It didn't feel like it at all." Hatori smiled at her as they exited the building.

"Not at all," he repeated.

"When we get back, should we get washed up before we go?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea, we smell like fish," Hatori chuckled.

"Oh, well then, may I take a bath with you?"

"Um"

"I was just joking Ha'ri..."

"Oh..."

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to collapse!" Tohru took his arm with her free hand as if to steady him.

"I'm just fine."

"Would you like for us to take a bath together?-"

"No!"

"Because it's fine with me.."

"No! That's quite alright...Oh, look! We're here, you may go in and bathe first, I'll find something to do. Would you like some tea maybe? Because I brought some and set it on the counter this morning."

"Actually, I would like to go second, you may take your bath first."

"Alright then..." Hatori quickly unlocked the door to their room and followed Tohru in. She walked to the kitchen as Hatori walked into the washroom.

He didn't even wait for the tub to fill before jumping into the water. Tohru's constant giggling on the other side of the wall was making him giddy.

When Hatori stopped the water flow and began to relax, the door was knocked upon.

"Um, y-yes?"

"May I wash your skin now," Tohru asked.

"What? No! I mean, uh-" The door slid open and Hatori slumped against the tub wall. "Uh-um..."

Tohru smiled and blushed. "I'm just kidding again. When you get out, your tea is waiting." She turned and shut the door behind herself as she walked out.

"Oh...t-thank you," Hatori said with wide eyes and a deep blush.

Tohru was in the middle of a laughing fit as she walked down the hall, repeating; "ha ha, this is going to be a fun night..."

* * *

**_Tohru acts like Shigure now...but oh well. Oh yes, next chapter will be their dinner, then I might write some yaoi about Shigure and Ayame's weekend, then I need to find out what Yuki and Kyo did it that big old empty household...tee hee_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ok, here we go..._**

Chapter Fourteen

"Hatori, are you ready to go," Tohru asked as she walked into the hall.

"Yes…" Hatori and Tohru both gasped as they caught sight of each other. "…Um, you look, fantastic!"

"So do you," Tohru said, looking the doctor over. He had a 'casual but nice' look about him. Hewas wearinghis typical black slacks, but the blue polo shirt made him absolutely radiant.

Tohru was wearing the dress Ayame had made for her, along with a pair of black heels the snake had somehow managed to sneak into her wardrobe, mixed with a little bit of sparkly blue eyeshadow, and light pinklip-gloss(also compliments of Ayame).

"Shall we go?" Hatori held out his arm, which Tohru gladly accepted, with a nod.

"We shall," she replied.

Hatori had made earlier reservations at a restaurant owned by the same company as the hotel they were staying at. The walk would only takeabout 5 minutes, but Hatori drove instead.

They were seated immediately by a waitress when they arrived. They sat at a long legged table, with elegant chairs, across from each other. "I will return for your orders shortly," the waitress said, earning and nod and a 'thank you' from Hatori.

"It's quite nice here," Tohru said looking up from her menu.

"That it is," Hatori replied.

After a few minutes of silence, they ordered their food and commenced their silence once more. As the waitress brought their food, Tohru licked her lips impatiently. "Thank you very much," Tohru said to the dark haired girl.

"You are very welcome," she replied.

"So," Hatori began as Tohru took a rather large bite of her meal. "How have you been?"

"…Mm?"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"No, it's alright," Tohru said after she swallowed. "I just hadmy mouth full of food…I have been well, yourself?"

"The same…What have you been doing in your spare time?"

"Homework, work, and really nothing else. What about you?"

"Work."

"We're acting like children, aren't we?"

"Just a little bit."

"But, it's ok right, I mean, being composed and adult-like all of the time isn't very much fun, so we need to be shy and quiet sometimes."

"Very philosophical way of putting that…"

"Thank you Hatori, that was nice of you to say!"

"So, is the food any good?"

"Yes, it's quite delicious."

Hatori smiled and played with his food. "I suppose I should eat it then?"

"Of course you should," Tohru giggled. "Why are you acting so childish now?"

Hatori shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I feel like being weird I guess…"

"Oh, well, I'm happy that's it's out of your system now, shall we eat or play more games?"

"Eat, I think."

And so dinner continued on without issue or commotion. As Tohru took a bite of the sundae she was having for dessert, Hatori munched on assorted fruits.

"Oh, Hatori!" Tohru gasped, throwing vanilla ice cream into Hatori's bowl of fruit. "OH! I'M SO SORRY HATORI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

"It's alright, strawberries and ice cream is quite good," he said taking a bite of an ice cream splattered strawberry.

"Yes, but I'm still sorry, I really didn't mean for that to happen. But, I was going to apologize for acting so strangely earlier."

Hatori raised an eyebrow at her, shifting in his chair slightly.

"Well, I did walk in on you in the bath, I'm sure that was a little bit uncomfortable for you. I don't know why I was being so weird; maybe It's from all of the excitement…"

"Ah, well, that's alright…I've been acting a little strange today also."

"Maybe you're finally opening up to me, huh?"

"I suppose that could be it. But I have never really acted like this, in such a childish manner, it's a little different, but it could be for the better."

Tohru smiled softly, eating the rest of the fudge in the bottom of her cup. "I think it's for the better. I mean, we're both showing each other new sides of ourselves and learning more and more about our lives. It's a very big step forward in our relationship, don't you think?"

Hatori nodded and smiled. "Yes, I don't think I could have said that any better."

Tohru looked at the clock on the wall behind Hatori and gasped. "Look at how late it has gotten! It's almost nine o'clock!"

"The time seemed to fly by…It's a little upsetting that this day is over already," Hatori ended with a sigh.

"Hatori…um, do you think about Kana, everyday?"

"…Almost everyday. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…I'm sorry that happened. I don't think I've ever told you that before, but I really am sorry, even though it's not my fault."

"I understand, but please don't forget that you are who I love now, and even if I had a chance to get back with Kana, I would never do it because now I have you…"

Tohru closed her eyes and smiled. 'How can he be so…so…'

"Tohru?" She opened her eyes quickly, finding Hatori right beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, more than fine, I'm absolutely wonderful."

"Yes, you are, in every possible way. That's why, I want to ask you-" Tohru felt her heart stop as Hatori knelt down, "-will you, one day, intend to marry me?"

"…Huh?"

"Sorry, that's the childish side coming back out…Would you please get pre-engaged to me?" Hatori reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring box, then displayed a sapphire ring sitting idly inside.

"Oh, Hatori, of course I will…but what about-"

"Akito has locked himself inside of his room and refuses to come out. He hasn't been very well the last few weeks and I tried to forcibly make him eat because he will surely die very soon if he doesn't, so he shut himself into his room and refuses to see anyone. I would be very surprised if he's still alive when we get back, and however horrid that may sound, it is true…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"Noone besides you, I and obviously Akitoknow whyhe is staying in his room like this."

"It's so sad that he's decided to die like that; but please tell me, what will happen once he is gone?"

"Well, a new head will be chosen, unless everyone cursed has the will to oppose their leader. In that event, the curse will be broken and we will be free, but if not, Shigure, Ayame or myself will take over the family for the time being. Preferably Shigure because he doesn't have a real life, but you never know…"

"Oh, couldn't Kureno do it also?"

"Nothing against Kureno, but he doesn't have the mental capacity to run the  
Sohma family…Now, back to where we were;would it be alright if we became engaged one day?"

"Oh yes, Hatori, yes!" Hatori smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"It fits, right?"

"Yes! Perfectly," Tohru exclaimed glancing at the ring with a blush. "I love you so much!"

"I love you; more than you will ever know." He leaned up and kissed her. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel room now?"

Tohru nodded and smiled through the tears gathering in her eyes. Hatori stood and tookTohru's hand as she got to her feet.

The rest of the night, Tohru seemed to stay beside Hatori. When she finally grew tired enough, Tohru went to bed, as did Hatori. Eventually though, Tohru grew lonely and ended up sleeping happily in Hatori's bed.

* * *

**_Well, I surprised myself with that one...I really hope you liked it, I didn't expect any of that at all, but I was watching season II of 'Arrested Development' andgot the idea, and used the 'one day intend to marry me' line from the last episode of the season. _**

**_But, just to be fore-warned! The next chapter will definetely be all gay and weird between Ayame and Shigure. If you're not into that then fine, don't read until I update to chapter 16, butI really need to do this for myself, I love Ayame/Shigure Yaoiness...so, until next timeChao_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_REMEMBER If you're not into horribly disgusting yaoi between Gure and Aaya...wait until I update again...don't hate me, I'm just creativeThank you my friends who have supported me thus far, even if you decide to not read this chapter..._**

Chapter Fifteen

"Aya," Shigure cried. "Where are we going!"

"I told you 'Gure, I have no idea!"

4 hours into their 'Journey into the Unknown', the two men were lost. A half hour beforehand, Ayame had turned onto an abandoned highway, taking ever further from civilization.

"Do you at least know where we are," Shigure asked.

"Nope," Ayame replied with a grin.

Shigure sighed, wondering how he had gotten into this, and if he would be lucky enough to make it out alive. "Well, I guess I'd rather get lost with you than spend the weekend in my big empty house...all alone."

"You wouldn't be alone! Yuki and Kyo are still there, remember?"

"I thought Ha'ri took them all away for the weekend."

Ayame's eyes grew large. "Oh, that's right! I must have forgotten..." In fact, Ayame had forgotten the fact that Shiugre wasn't to know about Hatori and Tohru going away together.

"Mmm, maybe that should be taken as a sign of aging."

"'Gure! I'm appalled that you would think of me in such a manner! I am just as fit as I was fifteen years ago...if not more so."

"And you're just as handsome too," Shigure said, trailing a finger up Ayame's thigh.

"Ah, I knew you cared enough to apologize!"

"Who said I was apologizing?"

"Well, maybe not apologizing, but you at least made up for you harsh words about becoming old," Ayame said, then glanced down at Shigure's hand, now unbuttoning his robe. "Shigure, can I at least stop the car before you undress me?"

"No," Shigure growled softly, now at the last button. "I want to make you cum, right here and now!" Shigure threw open Ayame's robe to find a pair of silky blue boxers. "NO!" He cried, earning a giggle from Ayame.

"Sorry 'Gure, but I know how you get sometimes, so I thought it would be safer if we pulled over before engaging in any sexual activities."

With that being said, Ayame slowed the car down and parked on the side of the road. Shigure was on top of him before he got the keys out of the ignition.

"Ah! 'Gure, what's your hurry," Ayame asked as Shigure nipped at his chest.

"Why? Does it seem like I'm hurrying?"

"Yes, just a little..." Ayame gasped as Shigure pulled down the boxers.

"Maybe I'm afraid that if we don't hurry, then we'll get old and can't do this any more..."

"Now, I think you're taking this whole aging thing a bit fa-" Ayame moaned as Shigure's mouth egulfed his erection.

"Maybe I'm not..." Shigure mumbled, knowing that Ayame wouldn't be able to hear or understand a word that came out of his mouth while he gorged on the snake's cock.

Ayame soon dug his hands into Shigure's hair, forcing the dog onto him more fully. "Aaya" Shigure murmured.

"Y-yes," Ayame gasped, pulling Shigure out of his lap.

"Maybe we should move into the back seat, it would be a lot more comfortable..."

"Good idea," Ayame whispered and Shigure rolled into the seat beside him. Ayame gave Shigure a shy smile as he moved into the back seat, having removed his robe the rest of the way, and handed it to Shigure, then got more comfortable by sprawling across the back of his car.

"Are you ready," Shigure asked.

"Very ready," Ayame muttered.

Shigure grinned and crawled on top of Ayame. "It's getting dark outside," he commented. "We'll probably end up sleeping here..."

"Uh-huh"  
"That's not a problem for you is it," Shigure asked, nuzzling into Ayame's hair.

"Of course not," Ayame replied breathlessly.

"Good," Shigure whispered, trailing kisses across Ayame's cheek, to his lips.

A few minutes later, Shigure was thrusting into the moaning Ayame. "Oh Shigure...touch me, please," Ayame groaned.

"Where? Here?" Shigure tickled Ayame's ribs, earning a small, breathless giggle.

"No! Oh, please 'Gure, I'm so close," he whispered.

"How about...here?" Shigure lightly pinched Ayame's toes, then thrusted into him again, listening to the moans escaping his own lips as well as Ayame's.

"No...please 'Gure...please, just touch me..." Shigure smiled and brushed his fingers along the length of Ayame's rock-hard member. "Yes," the snake gasped.

"Oh, you wnat me to touch you here," Shigure asked thrusting faster, trailing a finger around the head of Ayame's cock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ayame cried out as Shigure took a strong hold on his erection and began stroking him. Ayame used Shigure's rhythm to thrust into Shigure's hand; relieving himself not a moment later. Shigure came there after; throwing his head back and squealing an octave above his normal voice.

Ayame closed his eyes and sighed in content as Shigure pulled himself free with a smile. "That was"

"Fantastic," Ayame sighed.

"I was going to say fun," Shigure chuckled and laid on top of Ayame.

"Well, either way, it was enjoyable...how about that?"

"That works too I guess...would you like to sleep now?" Shigure planted a kiss to Ayame's lips.

"Yes please..."

"Alright...here's to a great, car-sex filled weekend, huh?"

"Yes"

* * *

**_Ok, so...truly short, I'm sorry, I got carsick in the middle of it, but I hope it's still good. R&R for me>>>>>_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ah! I'm sorry...my computer crapped out on me, and when I got it back, the only chapter I didn't save on a floppy (this one) happened to be gone, along with everything else... But, now I'm back, and we're fairly close to the end, unless something goes totally nuts with it, I would be surprised by that... School starts the 7th, so I'll probably do a lot more writing once that happens, School gives me a quiet environment for working, so yeah... **_

_**All my non-yaoi fans, thank's for sticking with me through the last chapter... **_

_**And my yaoi fans, I'm sorry, there's nothing dirty in this chapter, at all, but I think it will be ok...**_

Chapter Sixteen

Kyo and Yuki watched silently as Tohru was escorted out the door by Hatori. Kyo growled and stomped into the kitchen.

"Great," Kyo grumbled.

"What," Yuki asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing," Kyo replied, starting a staring contest with the rat.

Their quarrel came to an abrupt halt when someone knocked on the front door. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other wide-eyed.

"What are you looking at you damn rat?"

"You, stupid cat…"

"Well…Stop!"

Knock Knock Knock

Yuki sighed and walked off to answer it, finding Hatsuharu already allowing himself, Kisa and Hiro in. Haru just smiled at Yuki and took off his shoes.

"Hatsuharu, I didn't know you were coming," Yuki said.

"Well, Kisa just got an InuYasha DVD set, and brought it over to watch, but my DVD player is broken, so I figured if you were here, we could watch it together…" Hatsuharu smirked and walked past him.

Yuki smiled inwardly; glad that some things would never change, until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Yes," he asked softly, looking down at Kisa.

"You're not angry that we're here now, are you Yuki?"

"No, I'm actually happy that you came, I was afraid that I would go crazy, spending all weekend alone with Kyo…"

Kisa gave a slight giggle and followed after Hatsuharu, with Hiro closely behind.

Yuki sighed; it was going to be a long night…

Four hours into the first season of InuYasha, Kagura showed up and was surprisingly quiet, Yuki had noticed.

Actually, Yuki realized, everyone was being rather quiet, Hiro hadn't said a word since he had gotten there, Haru wasn't attached to him like usual, and Kagura was, well, not Kagura in the least bit.

Finally Yuki let his curiosity get the best of him, and call Haru and Kagura into the hall.

"What's going on," Yuki asked quietly.

"You mean you don't know," Kagura asked.

"Know what?"

"Yuki," Haru said stoically. "Akito…he's dead."

"WHAT?"

Kagura and Hatsuharu merely nodded.

"When," he asked.

"Well, we just got the news today," Haru replied.

"And things are pretty crazy at the main house, so we thought it would be good to come here," Kagura finished.

"Kisa and Hiro were already with us, so we figured we would just bring them along too," Haru added.

"Oh, well, I had no idea…I don't think Kyo knows either…"

"Should we tell him," Haru asked.

"Well, he deserves to know, no matter who he is, he's still part of the family…"

"Kyo," Yuki whispered into the sitting room.

"What?" Yuki motioned for him to come into the hall. Kyo rolled his eyes but complied, carefully stepping over Kisa and Hiro.

"Do you know?"

"Know what, you damn rat?"

"About Akito…"

"What about Akito?"

"He died," Kagura said in place of Yuki.

"What?"

"It's true," Haru said.

"Has anyone decided upon a new head of the family yet," Yuki asked.

"I don't think so," Kagura replied. "With the way everyone was running around, it would be amazing if anything was getting done at all."

"Did Hatori take his cell phone with him," Kyo asked. "I mean, he really needs to know, being the most adult person in the family."

"Well, he usually takes his phone with him everywhere…"

"No," Yuki interrupted. "We can't ruin he and Miss Honda's weekend. And there's nothing Hatori can do to change the current circumstances. We'll just tell him about it as soon as they get back."

"Fine, can we go back to watching that show now," Kyo asked, annoyed.

"Yes, come on Kyo, we shall sit together," Kagura said loudly.

"No we won't!" Kyo yelled in response.

"You guys…shut up," Hiro said as the two sat down.

Haru and Yuki looked at each other for a moment until Haru took Yuki's arm. "_We_ can sit together though, right?"

Yuki sighed and walked into the room. '…No, some things will never ever change…'

Sometime in the next few hours, the sun came up. Hatsuharu had made Yuki's shoulder into a pillow; Kisa had stretched out across their laps; and, Hiro was curled up on the floor beside Hatsuharu.

Kagura had somehow managed to cuddle up to Kyo; resting her head on his shoulder and his cheek embedded in her hair.

Yuki, for once, was the first to wake up, pushing Hatsuharu off his shoulder and pushing Kisa from his lap, he decided to take the bath he never got last night.

All too soon, sitting in the warm water made him hungry, so he decided to order take-out with the money Shigure so conveniently left behind.

While Yuki waited for the food to arrive, he heard Kyo wake up and start yelling obscenities at Kagura, and therefore causing the others to rise as well.

"Yuki, where'd you go," Hatsuharu asked, sitting on the porch beside Yuki. "I missed your warmth…"

"Well, I obviously came out here Haru," Yuki said with a smile. "And, I ordered some breakfast for everyone; it should be here anytime…"

"Ah, well, I shall go in to tell them before the kitchen gets raided." Haru slowly rose to his feet and walked inside. Soon after, there was a large crash from inside, followed by undecipherable yells.

Yuki sighed and walked in. "Can you please not tear down the house for five minutes?"

"Since when did you care what happens to Shigure's house," Kyo asked, still yelling.

"Since it became my responsibility," Yuki replied. "But please, just, don't wreck anything; I don't want to be the one to answer to Shigure when he comes home to a pile of rubble."

"Shut up! You're even starting to sound like that damn dog-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Just, hold that thought," Yuki said as he stalked off towards the door. "Yes?" He quickly slid the door open, revealing a tall brunette.  
"Um, hello, Sohma?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I ordered that," Yuki said, taking the pile of boxes from the girl. "How much do I owe you?"

"Hey Kyo," Hatsuharu said.

"What?"

"Come look…"

Kyo sighed heavily before stomping to Haru's side.

"Well look at that…Rat boy's got a girlfriend…"

"I'm Cleo…like Cleopatra from Egypt, but without the patra."

"Oh, my name's Yuki Sohma…"

"The Sohma part's kinda obvious though, isn't it? At any rate, I'm just Cleo, and I need to be getting back. Enjoy your day sir."

With a smile, Cleo skipped off the porch and back towards the city.

Kyo and Hatsuharu smirked at each other and disappeared as Yuki walked inside.

Throughout the day, Yuki's mind continuously wandered back to Cleo. (A/N: Hmm, I wonder where this is going…) She intrigued him somehow. Even her name was fascinating…Cleo.

Eventually though, Yuki came back to reality with the knowledge that even if she liked him in any way, they will most likely never see each other again.

With that in mind, Yuki was about to leave his room and go downstairs to check on the others, the door to his room was thrown open and he was face-to-face with Cleo.

"Ah, I was hoping I had the right room," she said. Yuki merely stood there in awe. "Oh yeah, the loudmouth downstairs let me in. He didn't even look at me really, just pointed to the stairs and told me to go. Is it just me or is he a little strange?"

"Um, yeah…he is a little weird usually…"

"Great! I'm happy I'm not the only one. So, are you happy to see me? If not, at least be surprised, because, well, I just showed up without a single word in advance. Ah ha ha, just listen to me blabbing on and on about total randomness." Cleo sighed happily and took Yuki's hands before continuing. "I have come because this morning when I first saw you, I knew. And, I don't know if you feel the same, but I'm afraid that I have fallen for you."

"Well, you're quite blunt, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I really must know your answer, yes or no?"

"Yes or no?"

"Do you love me too, or is this going to be a one-sided relationship?"

"Um, I don't know…I find you to be very different, but in a good way. But I don't really know you very well, but-"

"Then judge it on your first impression…"

"I guess I like you…"

"Ah Ha! I knew it, but of course you can't resist my charm…I think we should go out sometime, on a date."

"Wait, aren't you rushing things a little?"

"Do you think I am?"

"Maybe, I don't really know, nothing quite this insane has ever happened to me before, so I really don't know at all."

"Well, I mean, it's not like we're going to have sex in the very near future, right?"

"Uh, I don't think-"

"Good. So, let's go downstairs so you can introduce me to the rest of your friends…ok?"

"Sure…" Yuki said finally giving up on any kind of intelligent conversation with Cleo, and was drug downstairs.

"Hello everyone! I am the one and only Cleo! But, I shall not require you to bow down to me yet…"

"Does she remind you of anyone," Haru asked Kyo.

"Yeah," Kyo replied. "She reminds me of that damn snake…" Hatsuharu chuckled before walking up to Yuki and Cleo.

"Um, Cleo, this is Hatsuharu; Haru, Cleo is my new friend."

"Well, Miss Cleo, it's quite nice to meet you," Haru said with a slight bow.

"Uh, the same to you, I suppose." Cleo smiled.

"So, what's your story," Kyo asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Cleo looked away from Hatsuharu. "There's no story…"

"Then what are you doing here!"

"You know, there's really no reason to lose your temper, I mean, I can see why you're jealous of Yuki but-"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Fine… but at any rate, you shouldn't be so angry. I mean, I don't even know your name and you seem to believe it's necessary to scream at me."

"Kyo…"

"There, was that so hard? I'm Cleo; it's very nice to meet you, Kyo." Cleo grinned and Kyo scowled before stalking off.

"You'll have to excuse Kyo," Yuki said quietly.

"He's a child, I understand. He doesn't know how to express himself without raising his voice."

"…Are you hungry or anything? It's about time for dinner and-"

"Oh, no. I ate when I got off work; and, I don't want to impose. But thank you for the offer Yuki."

"Well, is there anything in particular that you would like to do while you're here?"

"No, I'll just follow you around until the weekend is over…"

"Wait, you're staying over? But we just met and-"

"Am I moving to fast for you?"

"No, but… well, maybe, I don't know…"

"I understand; if I am, just say so, ok?"

"Um, sure?"

"That's the spirit! Now, let's find something to do so I can make this weekend longer than seemingly possible for you…"

**_Ok, so, I hope it wasn't too horrible...in the next chapter, things start back up..._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok, woopdeedoo...Now that school's back in session, I will have my next few chapters up fairly quickly...hopefully, unless I get a lot of homework, but even then... **_

_**Um, this chapter has some major OOC stuff, and some truly serious Hatori/Shigure friendship...ROCK & ROLL**_

  


Chapter Seventeen

"Shigure," Ayame whispered, still on top of him. "Shigure, wake up…"

"I'm awake," Shigure replied. "What is it?"

"We need to find our way back sometime."

"I know, but let's just relax a little bit longer…"

"Ok 'Gure…"

Back at Shigure's house, Hatori and Tohru had just arrived, only to be greeted by a crowd of Juunishi members. Kagura and Haru immediately took Hatori out of the room; while Yuki distracted Tohru with Cleo.

"What's wrong," Hatori asked, having felt the tension in the air as he entered the house.

"It's Akito," Kagura answered.

"What happened?" Hatori stiffened suddenly, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"He's…He's gone." Hatori earned a nod from Haru.

"When?"

"Sometime Friday," Kagura spoke softly. "After you left to pick up Tohru, Haru and I overheard some people talking about it and rushing to Akito's room."

"So I guess that means I need to get back to the main house then…Why didn't you two call me as soon as you found out?"

"We didn't want to ruin your weekend, or, Yuki didn't want to ruin your weekend…" Hatori looked back at Tohru as she explained everything in full detail.

"Who's that?" He pointed at the ever-vibrant Cleo.

"That's Yuki's new friend, Cleo…"

"Well, are you two coming back with me, or are you staying here with Tohru and the others?"

"Um, I was hopefully going to stay," Haru replied.

"Me too," added Kagura. "Unless, you think it would be better for us to go back…"

"No, I think right now, it would be simpler if you two stayed here, along with Kisa and Hiro. There's going to be enough confusion in the family once everyone figures out what's going on."

At that moment, Shigure and Ayame burst through the door, hand in hand and all smiles that quickly faded into frowns.

"What's wrong," Shigure asked.

"Shigure, um, I need to talk to you…in private," Hatori said, taking Shigure's arm, leading him into the dog's office.

"Why? What's going on Hatori?"

"Shigure…Akito is dead."

"No, there's no way! You're lying! Why would you deceive me so!" Shigure's face suddenly turned from angry to mocking. "…Oh, I get it, ha ha. Very funny, but it's not gonna work. You can't fool me…"

"It's true, Shigure."

"Ok then, take me to the main house…"

"Akito," Shigure called, making his way through the main house, earning gasps and stares from every maid he passed along the way.

"Shigure, please don't do this," Hatori said calmly, walking at a much slower pace.

"He's here…I know he's still here, I can feel him!"

"Shigure," Hatori practically growled, finally running to catch up with the dog-cursed. "Shigure, stop!" Hatori took a hold of his arm, turning Shigure to face him. "Shigure, please…you're hysterical, don't do this to yourself."

"Hatori, you don't understand, I know he's still alive. I can feel his presence."

"Please, don't go in there like this. Calm down first, then I'll go with you, alright?"

"No!" Shigure shrugged away from Hatori's grip and rushed in to Akito's room.

Hatori slumped down the wall, hitting the floor with a mild thump, listening as Shigure talked, rather loudly, to one of the maids.

Hatori looked up from his position against the wall as Shigure stormed out of Akito's room, noticing the dog's clenched fists as he rose from the floor.

"What did you fin-" Hatori was cut off as Shigure's fist collided with his nose.

"When were you going to tell me he was dying, Hatori?" He didn't reply, knowing it was a rhetorical question, and he was still seeing the stars from when the back of his head hit the wall. "Huh? Did you want me to suffer like this, not able to spend the last moments of my lover's life with him?"

"Lover?"

"…Yes, lover."

"I-I'm sorry," Hatori replied, trying to wipe the blood off his upper lip. "I thought that you would still remember that he was on his death-bed."

"Still remember? What do you mean?"

"Well, I, I can't tell you, I said I wouldn't, I'm sorry."

"Did it have to do with Akito?"

"A little…"

"Dammit Hatori! Just tell!" Shigure lost control and picked Hatori up by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the wall again.

Hatori took that moment to rethink his promise to Shigure before decided not to take it back. "I'm sorry…I, I just can't tell you. I swore to it…I'm sorry."

"Who? Who would you keep a promise so diligently for?" Hatori felt his feet touch the floor and Shigure's grip loosened. "Me, right? You promised me? Did you erase my memory or something? That's why I don't remember…" Shigure sighed and leaned against the wall beside the dragon.

"Shigure," Hatori asked softly, watching the dog slide down the wall, hitting the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry "Ha'ri…so sorry," Shigure said quietly. "I…I just wish I could have seen him, just one last time."

Hatori stared down at his lifelong friend for a long moment before plopping down at his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," Shigure sighed.

"Shi...gure?" Hatori was at a loss for words. Shigure was really in need of comfort and Hatori didn't know how to give it to him.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to be around me anymore…"

"What? No, I don't want that. I want to be your friend forever Shigure. I…did erase your memory." Hatori admitted, finally getting Shigure to look at him. "You asked me to do it because Tohru and I have started dating and you knew that you would tell Akito. So, instead of seeing me hurt again, you made me promise that I would take away your knowledge of my relationship, and not allow you to ever learn of it."

"But, why are you telling me now?"

"Because…you need to know that by doing that one gesture, you have shown me how much you really care about me, and want me to be happy. And, I guess now, we'll just have to be friends for life."

Hatori smiled before taking Shigure into his arms. "Ha'ri," the dog whispered against Hatori's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Is this it? Is the curse over now?"

"I think so. There isn't any way to get the curse back together. None of us really want to be the new patriarch, or have one, so I would have to say that it's all over."

"That makes me happy."

"It makes me happy to… 'Gure."

Shigure sighed, being more content than ever before.

Eventually, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, sitting on the cold floor against the wall.

_**Ha, did you notice how often people seem to randomly fall asleep in this fic...namely Hatori, but still, wasn't it sweet and sad...**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reads and even more to those who review... Ti Amo my wonderful fans**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ha, ok, I finally updated, and this is a rather short chapter, but it's still going to turn out pretty awesome for all of us..._

Chapter Eighteen

The drive back to Shigure's was quiet. Neither of the two ex-juunishi had anything to say. Shigure stared out the passenger window silently, and Hatori stole an occasional glance at him to reassure himself that his friend was still breathing.

Finally, Shigure was the one to break the silence by saying: "So, what now? Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that everything is different, what is there to do? My life-long goal has been accomplished, now there is nothing to do. Especially since Akito isn't alive anymore I no longer have a purpose."

Hatori suddenly looked at Shigure, whose gaze was still focused outside the vehicle. Shigure gave a heart-felt sigh and Hatori abruptly stopped the car.

"Ok, listen, this whole depression thing doesn't fit you, so just stop. You do serve a purpose, a much larger one than you think you do. Against all logic, Yuki and Kyo are thriving while living under the same roof; you took in Tohru after finding her in your woods; and as of right now, you, a man who has no experience with children, have three teenagers living in your home.

"You are so important to them. Not one of those kids has a person that they can look to for help, except for you Shigure. You are the one who protects them, who gives them their basic needs, and you are the one who gave them hope. Not even Tohru would be alright without you. And someday, they're going to realize that. Until then, you need to keep them going, keep them happy, and for that to happen, you need to be happy as well."

Shigure was now looking at him wide-eyed.

"And I think Ayame would feel pretty lost without you also." Hatori offered a smile as Shigure's signature grin became plastered on his face.

"Hatori, can we leave now? I feel a little dumb just parked on the side of the road like this…"

"Why, there isn't anyone else out right now…"

"I don't care, I just want to go home now"

Hatori gave a smirk as he drove off, knowing that he had finally started to make a difference.

"Where have you two been," Kyo asked as Shigure and Hatori stumbled into the house. "That damn rat's girlfriend is driving me nuts."

The two looked around the sitting room at the many Sohma's conversing with each other on the floor.

"Who," the men asked together.

"…Cleo…"

"Do I know this, Cleo," Shigure asked.

"She was the take-out delivery girl…"

"Oh…is she nice?"

"More like insane…"

"Hatori, Shigure, welcome back."

Yuki quietly walked into the hallway, followed by who Shigure and Hatori assumed to be Cleo.

"Ah, Yuki, is this your young love," Shigure asked singsong voice.

"…"

"Yes!! I am Cleo, Yuki's wonderfully exuberant girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you!!" Cleo suddenly hugged Yuki tightly.

"No no, the pleasure is all mine…"

"You must be Shigure, correct?" The ex-dog nodded excitedly.

"I am Hatori Sohma, the much more intelligent one…" Hatori said with a slight bow.

"Yes, of course. I've heard all about you…"

"…Eh?"

"Oh yes, Yuki here speaks quite highly of you…"

Hatori looked blankly at Yuki who merely shook his head.

"Oh, come on Yuki, you talk about Hatori all the time, don't you?"

"Not really…"

"Yes you do… He does…don't let him lie to you…" Cleo smiled up at Hatori.

Shigure offered a smile and scuttled into his kitchen as Yuki pulled Hatori into the next room.

"So, the curse is over then," Yuki asked quietly.

"Yes," Hatori answered simply.

"This calls for a celebration," Shigure piped up out of nowhere. "I say we all go to the fanciest restaurant in Japan! Kyo's treat!"

"What, oh hell no! I'm not paying for all these people! Oi! Get your ass back here Shigure!"

As Hatori watched Kyo chase Shigure about the house, he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Yes," he asked, staring down at the face of Tohru.

"Now that the curse was lifted, is it alright if I… um, is it alright to hug you?"

Hatori silently wrapped his arms around Tohru and held her close; all the while thinking

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

**POOF!!**

To be continued in Ego Te Amo Sember…

_Well, I bet you didn't expect that! Ha! Well, I'm off to write the sequel_


End file.
